


Little Louis

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Carer Edward, Carer Harry, Cop Edward, Daddy Edward, Daddy Harry, Detective Edward, Doctor Harry, Fluff, Headspace, Innocent Louis, M/M, Medical, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Protective Edward, Protective Harry, little louis, louis centric, loving, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis has a past full of sadness and abuse, he's classified as a 'Little' but has been taught not to regress.Harry and Edward are carers, they've been looking for a 'Little' for over a year. When Edward finds Louis, he and Harry both decide they want Louis as theirs.Louis has known nothing but abuse his whole life, he wants to trust Harry and Edward but he's not sure how. All Harry and Edward want is to protect Louis from his past and give him the life he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So, I've had a LOT of requests to do a little fic with Louis as the little and Harry and Edward as his daddy's. Its not going to be as long as my normal fics but around 15 chapters. Its my first little fic so bare with me getting everything right. Any questions let me know, but it should all be explained this chapter. I can't promise daily updates but I'll try my best. Love you all and enjoy xoxo

“Come on kiddo, we really need you to tell us your name and classification” Detective Edward says to the small boy In front of him.

The tiny boy, who looks all of 10 has been sitting in the interrogation room for the past three hours, he was found at a house party that Edward and his squad shut down at 11pm, it's now approaching 2am and the boy is noticeably exhausted. 

Edward sighs, this kid is absolutely adorable, his feathery brown hair, big blue eyes and tiny body are making Edward soft, he's become quite protective and patient with the kid over the last three hours which is extremely out of character.

Louis sits in the chair and stairs back at Edward, he hasn't said a word since he arrived, it's not hard for Edward to tell he's a ‘little’ he's not in headspace though, Edward knows that.

Edward sighs again.

“Why were you at that house party?” Edward asks kindly.

Louis has been living on the streets for the past few moths, at the Berkshire bridge to be precise. He hasn't eaten in so long and was walking back to the bridge when he passed the house party, he thought he would try his luck and try to get some food, things didn't work out though. 

“I….I…was hungry” Louis says, speaking his first words in three hours. 

Edward intimidates Louis, he seems kind enough, but Louis doesn't trust anyone anymore and he can tell Edward can be dangerous. Louis just wants to leave, he doesn't like this place.

“Hungry? Where is your home? Are you living on the streets?” Edward asks.

It's not hard to tell Louis lives on the streets, his skinny black jeans are ripped and falling off him, his dark blue zip up is thin and ratty and his hair hasn't been washed in weeks, nor his clothes, he's filthy.

Louis doesn't answer the question, instead he looks at his lap.

There is then a knock at the door and two uniformed police officers walk in, they are big and intimidating too, Edward, being their boss though has their full respect. 

“Last ones been bailed boss” one of the officers says.

“Thanks boys” Edward replies.

He then looks at Louis.

“You see kiddo, everyone we arrested tonight has been bailed out, if you don't talk to me then I'll have no choice but to keep you in the cells overnight, is that what you want?” Edward asks.

Tears prick Louis eyes, no he doesn't want that, he wants to go back to his hideout where he feels safe and can be himself. He can't tell Edward about his situation though, he just can't.

Edward sighs.

“Come on then kiddo” Edward says and he stands up and grabs Louis hand, he brings him to the cells at the back of the station.

It's a quiet night and no one else is inside, Edward sits Louis down on the bench and Louis brings his knees to his chest and lets a few tears escape, it catches Edwards heart. Edward squats down in front of Louis.

“Listen, I'm really sorry that you're here, but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't try and help you” Edward says.

Louis has no idea what that means and just watches innocently as Edward gets up and walks out of the cell, the other two officers locking him inside. It's cold and Louis pulls his arms around his waist and leans his head on the wall. He can't help it when he cries himself to sleep. 

……

“Hey babe, it's me” Edward says as Harry picks up the phone.

“Hi love, to what do I owe this pleasure” Harry smiles into the phone.

Harry is an Emergency room doctor and works at London's private hospital. Him and Edward have been in a relationship for ten years, both 33, both carers and both gorgeous humans. They've been looking for a ‘little’ for about a year but haven't found one they have connected with. Edward is hoping to change that though. 

Harry hears Edward sigh and Harry becomes instantly concerned. 

“Love? What's happened” Harry asks worriedly.

“Can, you come to the station, I have a kid here that I need you to look over” Edward asks hopefully.

“A kid? Is he in trouble?” Harry asks, his shift is ending anyway and he gets his things together.

“Not exactly, he's…Haz, I… he's a ‘little’ and he's living on the streets from what I can tell, he hasn't spoken two words to me and I need your help, I think….” Edward starts.

Harry's breath hitches, they've been wanting a ‘little’ for so long and Harry can hear in Edwards voice that he thinks he's found theirs. 

“I'll be there in 20 love” Harry says.

“Thanks babe, can you bring him some food?” Edward asks.

“Sure, be there as quick as I can” Harry says as he ends the call, his heart is beating in his chest as he remains hopeful on his drive to the station.

When he arrives, McDonalds bag in his hands, Harry is quick to meet Edward in his office. They share a kiss and Harry brings Edward into his arms and rests his forehead on his.

“I want him” Edward admits and Harry can't help the butterflies in his stomach.

“What's his name?” Harry asks.

“He won't talk, I don't know it, he looks like he's been hurt, he's tiny, dirty and so innocent. I just want to wrap him up and take him home” Edward says. 

Harry rarely hears Edward talk about others so fondly, his voice is soft and Harry knows Edward won't settle for a no on this.

“Okay love, let me meet him hey, I'll look him over” Harry says.

“He's shy and we will probably have to bribe him to talk” Edward says 

Harry smiles as Edward leads him down the back to the cells, Edwards squad greeting Harry fondly as they pass.

When Harry sees Louis sleeping against the wall his breath hitches, this kid is absolutely adorable and pure, Harry's stomach erupts and he looks at Edward and they both know they will do anything they can to have Louis as theirs.

Louis wakes to footsteps, he didn't realise he'd fallen asleep, he sees detective Edward walking towards him with another man by his side, he's tall and as good looking as Edward is, his hair is tied into a bun and he's wearing dark blue scrubs, he's also carrying a McDonald's bag in his hand. 

The cell is unlocked and Edward and Harry walk in, they both squat down in front of Louis who brings his sweater over his hands nervously, creating sweater paws. Harry and Edward think he's just adorable.

“Hi their kiddo, I'm Doctor Harry, I’m married to Edward” Harry says and his voice is beautiful, sending comfort to Louis.

Louis looks at him slightly unsure.

“I thought you might like something to eat” Harry smiles, dimples popping as he holds up the McDonald's bag. Louis goes to grab it before Harry pulls it back out of his reach.

“Uh, uh, uh” Harry smirks

Louis looks at him innocently

“One condition, you let me look you over and we have another talk with Edward” Harry says.

Louis is cold and he's upset, he's hungry and is trying to stop himself slipping into his ‘little’ headspace, he can't, he won't. He's used to denying his body what it wants and he knows how to control it mostly. Louis slowly nods his head and Harry and Edward beam at him in response.

“Good boy” Harry says as they stand up and help Louis up. 

They walk him into another room but this time it's big and has a bed in the corner and a desk. Louis isn't sure why there is a bed, but maybe when Edward works late and needs a rest he comes to this room. Harry places the McDonald's bag on the shelf next to the bed.

Both boys see Louis eyeing the bag and chuckle.

“If i’d known food would get you to talk, I would have gotten you fed hours ago” Edward jokes.

Louis blushes and looks down.

Harry then comes towards Louis and picks him up under the arms effortlessly and places him on the desk, he's so small and tiny and Edward and Harry love it. Harry then gets his medical kit out and puts it up on the desk next to Louis, who eyes it with scared eyes.

“It's nothing scary little one, I promise, see” Harry says smiling as he brings out a stethoscope.

Louis eyes it

“This is called a stethoscope and it helps me hear your heart and your breathing” Harry says gently.

He puts the ear pieces in and blows on the end of the listening piece. Louis looks at him confused.

“Just warming it up” Harry smiles.

He then lifts Louis jumper up slightly and starts his examination, Louis seems relaxed and at ease and not too worried about Harry, which is a good sign. Louis feels somewhat safe with Harry and Edward, safer than he has in a while, he's still very weary though but he wants the food too.

When Harry has finished checking Louis over he moves to examining the bruises on Louis body, he noticed Louis’ slight wincing when he was placing the stethoscope over his back. 

“I'm going to take your jumper off now okay bud, I need to check you for other injuries” Harry says and notices Louis tense immediately. Harry and Edward share a concerned look. 

“I'll be quick and gentle, okay, I promise” Harry says. 

“Then you can have some food okay buddy” Edward says.

Louis looks at them both and nods slightly.

Harry and Edward beam at Louis and Harry gets to gently taking Louis hoodie and shirt off, noticing the slight whimpers coming from Louis. 

When Louis torso is bare, both boys hide in their gasps and tears, Louis is riddled with purple and yellow bruises, his ribs stick out and his frame is worriedly thin. Harry’s ring covered fingers then begin prodding Louis slowly. When Harry reaches Louis lower back on the right side Louis lets out a small whine that has Harry stopping instantly. 

He turns Louis slightly and notices slight bruising and swelling. 

“Okay buddy I'm all done, you did really well” Harry says praising Louis. 

He helps Louis put his t-shirt and jumper back on and then Louis looks at the McDonald's bag again. 

Edward chuckles and hands it to Louis but pulls it away just as Louis goes to grab it. 

“Name first “ Edward smiles cheekily.

“Lou….Louis” Louis says and his voice is so beautiful and delicate. The boys love his name it suits him so so well.

“Classification” Edward asks

“Little” Louis admits.

“How old are you Louis?” Edward asks.

“16” Louis says. 

Edward nods and hands over the bag, Louis is quick to take it and open it eagerly, he takes out the nuggets and digs in, he hasn't eaten in so long.

Harry and Edward make their way over to the door to talk out of Louis earshot while he's preoccupied with the food. 

“What do you think?” Edward asks Harry.

“Well, the bruises are old, maybe a month or so, but he has two broken ribs which haven't healed well, probably due to his lack of nutrition and care, his weight is worrying, he's way to thin, his ribs stick out. I'm worried about his kidney, it's bruised and infected and I need to give him antibiotics" Harry says.

“Shit” Edward says, 

Harry and Edward look toward Louis, he's so young and gorgeous, they both feel the urge to take him home and protect him and make him theirs, he doesn't deserve this. They need to find out what's going on and if he already has a carer. They both make their way over and pull up a chair each, they sit in front of Louis who is still perched up on the desk. 

“Can we ask you a few questions now?” Edward asks.

Louis nods, he may as well get it over with, then he can get out of this place.

“How long have you been on the streets?” Edward asks. 

“Um, a month” Louis says quietly.

“Where do you sleep?” Harry asks.

“The Berkshire bridge” Louis says.

“Did you run away?” Edward asks and Louis tenses, looks down and shrugs. 

“Kiddo, we need to know why you're on the streets” Harry says gently.

Louis holds back his tears and shakes his head no.

“Do you have a carer?” Edward asks, dreading the question and the answer.

Louis sighs and shakes his head no, Harry and Edward can't help the relief they feel.

There are three types of classifications, Carers, Littles and Middles. Carers can't bear children themselves but they are the only classification allowed to look after little’s, Littles have to wait until they are assigned a carer, usually between the ages of 16 and 18, until then they live with their parents who are Middles. Harry and Edward have been on the list, waiting for a little for so long and they really want to know how they can get Louis. They don't want to have to wait. 

From the age of 16 Littles will start to go into their headspace, they won't fully regress until they are assigned a carer though, but they need to be in a safe environment and encouraged and protected when they do fall into headspace. 

“You live with your parents still?” Harry asks.

Louis tenses and starts scratching his right arm with nerves.

“Hey it's okay little one” Harry says. 

They are interrupted by a knock on the door, it opens and the two uniform police officers are there.

“Social services are here boss, they've found his dad, he's out front” one of them says. 

“Thanks Drew” Edward says. 

Louis is so scared right now, he doesn't want to go home with his dad, he hates him. Louis breathing picks up and he gets off the desk.

“Hey, little one it's okay, it's okay” Edward says gently, trying to calm Louis.

 

Tears are streaming down his face and Edward and Harry's hearts break. 

Edward doesn't think before he reaches for Louis and picks the tiny boy up in his arms, Louis latches on and grips Edward like a vice, he's slipping into headspace and he doesn't want to. 

“It's okay little one, I'm here, come on, lets go see your dad. I bet he's worried sick about you” Edward says.

He carries Louis like a child out to the corridor, they see social services and who must be Louis Dad. He looks tired and unkempt, his beard scruffy, Edward and Harry instantly don't like him but social services have obviously made sure Louis will be safe to go home with him. Louis could have run away because of anything, he could have even wandered off and gotten lost while in his little headspace. 

“There you are Louis, thank god, I've been so worried” Louis Dad sighs with relief. 

Louis tenses at his voice and and holds Edward tighter. 

Harry and Edward introduce themselves to Louis Dad and he seems nice, Edward tries to pass Louis over when his dad asks for him but Louis grips Edward tightly. 

“Come on kiddo, time to go home now” Edward says gently.

Louis still won't budge.

“I'll take him to the car” Edward says. 

Harry stays behind and talks to Louis Dad and the social worker about Louis injuries and the antibiotics he needs to have everyday, Louis Dad nods and they walk out to the car to see two officers prying a screaming, crying Louis off Edward and putting him in the car. He's locked in and Louis Dad is quick to get to the car and start the drive home, 

Edward and Harry watch on with heavy hearts as Louis is driven away from them kicking and screaming.

“You boys okay?” Melissa, the social services rep asks.

“No, Mel, are you sure he's safe with his dad?” Harry asks.

Both boys are familiar with Mel, she works with them all the time.

“Nothing has ever been reported H, apparently Louis wandered off and got lost, his dad's been looking for him for over a month” Melissa says,

The boys nod, still not convinced, why would Louis act like that if he wasn't scared.

“We want him Mel, can you help us?” Edward asks.

Mel smirks at the boys, knowing full well they've been searching for the perfect ‘little’ for ages. And she can tell they are both clearly smitten.

“I'll get the paperwork organised for you, you're sure?” She clarifies.

“Absolutely, 10000% he's ours…please” Harry says.

“I'll see what I can do, anything for you two” she says.

The boys smile at her and they share a hug and kiss goodbye as they all get ready to leave the station after an eventful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love guys!! Xxx love to hear your thoughts on this fic as I've never done one like this before xx

“You're not a fucking little do you understand me!” Louis Dad yells as he kicks Louis in the ribs once again.

“You will not go into headspace ever again!” He shouts as the hits keep coming.

This happens daily and is one of the reasons Louis ran away, his dad is an awful person and is constantly abusing Louis both physically and emotionally. Louis mother died when he was four and his dad has abused him ever since. It got physical though when Louis classification came back at the age of 12. As soon as his dad found out he was a little all hell broke loose. 

Louis has been home for a month since he was found and social services has been around three times to check up on him and his dad. Of course Louis has to act like he's fine, his dad's threatened his life if he tells the truth, and Louis knows he would follow through with that threat.

Louis Dad leaves him on the bedroom floor, bruised, bleeding and in terrible pain. The antibiotics he was supposed to take were poured down the toilet, he wasn't allowed to take them and the pain in Louis side has gotten worse. Louis has been thinking about Doctor Harry and Detective Edward a lot, which he doesn't understand. They made him feel so safe and they smelled amazing, they were so kind and he misses them for some reason. 

When Louis hears the front door slam shut he breaths a sigh of relief and the flood gates open, why is his life like this, his dad is so awful and he doesn't understand why he hates Louis so much, hates that he's a little. Louis is so scared to go into headspace around his dad and it's so dangerous to do it while he's alone. Sometimes he can't help it though and will slip every now and then, he's in between right now, his body telling him to slip but his head saying no, he's to scared. Denying his body what it wants and needs can be so dangerous for Louis, especially if he keeps doing it.

When he's got control of himself again, Louis gets up on shaky legs, quickly packs a bag, grabs his beanie and puts it on, grabs his sleeping bag and he heads for the door. He's running again and this time he'll be dammed if he's caught and sent back to his fucked up father.

Louis makes it back to the bridge and to his hideout inside the bushes, no one can see him and he has enough space for his sleeping bag, he feels safe here. It's freezing outside and Louis ratty skinny black jeans and loose grey sweater do nothing to help fight the cold, he curls up under his sleeping bag and tries to get some sleep. He needs to lay low for a few days, get his injuries healing before he works out what he's going to do.

…….

It's night three, Louis is in and out of sleep wrapped up as best he can be in his sleeping bag, he's so sore but managed to rifle though a rubbish bin at the cafe across the road at lunchtime, he found a bottle of water and half eaten sandwich, it should get him through another few days. He’s brought fully out of slumber when he sees a police car, full lights, drive down underneath the bridge. Four officers get out of the car, two in uniform and two in slacks and business shirts and police jackets. Louis instantly recognises detective Edward. 

“Okay I want the place completely swept, find him” Edward says.

Louis knows they are looking for him but he doesn't want to be taken back to his dad so he remains quiet.

Twenty minutes later all the officers gather together again.

“No luck boss” one says.

“Fuck” Edward swears, 

He looks around and they are all about to leave before Edward spots the edge of a sleeping bag through the bushes.

“Hang on boys” Edward says.

He carefully approaches the bush and moves the branches away, his breath hitches and his body instantly relaxes as he spots Louis curled up, their eyes meet and Edward is so happy he's found Louis. 

“Hey their bug, we've been looking for you” Edward smiles as he kneels down to Louis head and swipes his fringe off his forehead,

Louis is taken aback by the nickname but he loves it, his teeth chatter as he looks innocently at Edward,

“Would you like to go somewhere warm? It's freezing out here” Edward asks gently.

“I'm not goinnng baaackkk” Louis manages.

Edward sighs lovingly.

“I promise you, we won't send you back to your dad and I never go back on my promises” Edward says.

Louis is cold and scared, he looks at Edward and knows he can trust him and sees nothing but kindness in his eyes. 

“Okay” he says quietly and Edward smiles as he helps Louis up and out of the sleeping bag. 

Edward then gets a better look at Louis body, he's even smaller than he was a month ago, and Edward can see the bruises all over Louis face.

“How about we go see Harry at the hospital hey? He can check you're okay and we can get some food into you, he's missed you” Edward says.

Louis stomach erupts with butterflies, Harry and Edward have missed him too, he feels his chest bubble. He nods his head.

Edward then takes his police jacket off and puts it onto Louis shaking body, it swallows Louis and nearly comes down to his ankles and well past his hands. 

Edward picks Louis up like a child and Louis latches on again, getting lost in Edwards smell and the safety of his arms. 

“Here Jax, you've been promoted” Edward chuckles as he throws one of the uniformed police officers the keys to the car.

The boys all chuckle as the get into the car, Edward in the back with Louis straddling him. 

As they begin the drive to the hospital Louis relaxes on Edward and looks around curiously at the other officers.

“Lou, this is Drew” Edward says pointing to the uniformed police officer sitting in the backseat with them.

“Hi there Lou!” Drew says and Louis smiles slightly.

“Hi” he whispers cutely.

“The guy driving is Drew's partner Jax” Edward says and Jax gives a wave. 

“And Scotty is my squad partner” Edward finishes as he points to Scott sitting in the passenger seat.

“We've been looking for you for a few days kiddo” Scott says kindly.

All three guys seem so lovely and although are huge and big police officers, Louis doesn't feel unsafe. 

“Wwhhhy?” Louis asks 

The boys look towards Edward who shifts in his seat.

“Lou…..your dad came into the station three days ago, saying you'd run away again” Edward says and Louis tenses.

“I….I’m not going back to him, you promised” Louis says as he sits back on Edwards lap and tries to get out of his hold.

“It's, okay, it's okay, you're not going back kiddo I promise” Edward says as he grabs Louis and looks him in the eyes, Louis begins to calm down. Edward knows he isn't in headspace.

“Your dad was drunk and when we questioned him about a few things, he took off, we've had social services and the police out looking for him, but we can't find him. I promise you, you aren't going back” Edward says determinedly.

Louis looks Edward in the eyes, all he sees is truth and love and Louis knows Edward is telling him the truth.

He calms his breathing, although he's scared shitless as to what's going to happen to him now, he isn't stupid, he has to go somewhere, a foster home or be placed with a carer. He wants that more than anything but he doesn't trust anyone to not be like his father when he goes into headspace, he wants to be by himself where he can deal with everything alone. 

They pull up to the hospital and Edward gets out of the car, still holding Louis like a child. 

“Jax, Drew, stay with the car” Edward instructs.

“Sure thing boss, buy Lou!” Drew says and him and Jax wave, Louis waves back shyly.

Scott and Edward walk up the stairs and into the emergency department, its crowded and Louis hides in Edwards neck, he's scared.

“Edward ! Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite boy” Barb from behind the reception desk greets Edward smiling. 

“Don't let Harry hear you say that” Scott laughs.

Barb laughs and walks around to kiss Scott and Edward on the cheek.

“Who's this little one then?” Barb asks as she sees Louis curled up on Edward.

“This is Louis, we just need to get him checked over” Edward replies smiling. 

“Ohhh so this is Louis! what a cutie, is Harry expecting you?” Barb asks.

“He is” Edward says.

“Well let's get you through hey” Barb says and starts leading them back through the glass doors of emergency.

“I'll go get us some coffees Ed” Scott says as he ruffles Louis head and Edward nods.

They walk into the emergency room and there is a big desk where the doctors and nurses stand around with computers and equipment and the rooms all lead off in a big round circle. Louis sees nurses and doctors everywhere but not Harry. Barb leads them to a private room then.

“Here we go, I'll send Sammy in inna second” Barb says.

“Thanks Barb” Edward smiles.

“My pleasure, it was nice to meet you Louis” Barb says as she leaves, a knowing look on her face.

Louis doesn't let go of Edward and Edward doesn't make a move to put Louis down. 

Sammy then walks in, she's a nurse with brown hair and a cheery demeanour.

“Hi Eddy, alright?” She greets Edward happily.

“Hey Sammy, how are you? How are the kids?” Edward asks.

“Yeah good good, five is a terrible age though, I tell you!” Sammy jokes and Edward laughs.

“So this must be Louis?” Sammy says as she comes over and smiles at Louis who's still gripping Edward tightly.

“Hey kiddo, can I take a look at you and get you in a hospital gown while we wait for Harry?” Sammy asks,

Louis looks to Edward scared.

“It's okay little one, I won't leave you, I promise” Edward says. 

Louis sighs and Edward puts him down. 

“Louis, I need to ask, are you in headspace?” Sammy asks kindly.

Louis shakes his head no.

“Okay sweetheart, let's get you changed first hey” Sammy says.

Edward then helps Sammy undress Louis to his boxers, they both hold back tears when they see the state of Louis, he has extensive bruising and he's tiny, he winces at any slight movement and holds back his tears as the two dress him silently. 

Once he's in a gown Edward picks Louis up and puts him on the side of the bed so his legs dangle over. 

“I'm going to put this on you now okay, it's just going to go around your arm” Sammy says as she shows Louis a blood pressure monitor. 

Once she takes Louis blood pressure and temperature which she furrows her eyebrows at, Harry walks in.

“Louis!” He sighs relieved when he sees him, before he takes in his appearance and becomes instantly concerned.

“Harry” Louis croaks and Harry walks over and Louis latches on as Harry picks him up and cuddles him close.

“I missed you kiddo!!” Harry tells him.

“I missed you too” Louis says.

Harry smiles as he puts Louis back on the bed and ruffles his hair, before turning to Edward to give him a kiss.

“Bridge?” Harry asks.

“Yep, he was hiding very well, but we found him” Edward smiles.

Harry smiles back before returning his attention to Louis.

“I'm glad we found you kiddo, we've been worried” Harry says.

“I'm okay” Louis responds.

Harry smiles slightly and turns to Sammy.

“Stats?” Harry asks,

“Blood pressure is really low and temp is 40” she says.

“Okay, let's get it down, and fluids up” Harry says as Sammy nods and leaves the room.

“Can I check you over?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

Harry gently lays Louis down and Louis instinctively reaches out for Edwards hand. 

Both boys smile and Edward comes over to hold Louis hand and stroke his head.

“Okay I'm just going to lift the gown up” Harry says.

He gently lifts the gown up to Louis chest and his brows furrow, Louis didn't get these bruises from the street.

He feels around Louis torso and notices Louis kidney bruising is worse and that he must be in quite a lot of pain, he's pretty sure Louis right rib is broken.

Louis begins to tear up and lets a few slip as Harry looks him over, it hurts.

“You're doing so well buddy, such a good boy” Edward says as he wipes Louis tears away, Louis tries to handle it but he can't, it's so painful, 

“Stopppp please it hurts” Louis gasps.

“I know, I'm so sorry kiddo, I'm all done now” Harry says and pulls Louis gown down.

Harry looks at Edward and they have a silent conversation before Harry turns back to Louis,

“Darling, I need you to tell me the truth, can you do that?” Harry asks

Louis looks at Harry his eyes are filled with tears but he nods, he trusts Harry and Edward so much.

“Did your dad give you those bruises!” Harry asks.

Louis sucks in a breath, closes his eyes for a few seconds before he opens them to meet Harry and Edwards gorgeous green eyes.

“Yes, I'm sorry” Louis says.

Harry and Edward hold back their anger for the sake of Louis.

“No, no, no darling, don't say sorry, it's not your fault, it's okay” Harry reassures.

“We won't let him near you again Louis, we promise! It's okay” Edward tells him.

Edward and Harry share a look before Sammy is bringing fluids and some medication back into the room.

“Can you stay?” Harry asks Edward.

“Yeah, I don't want to leave him. I'll just go tell the boys I’m knocking off an hour early” Edward says.

He kisses Harry and then goes to Louis to kiss his forehead.

“Edward, please don't go” Louis says so innocently as he grabs Edwards shirt.

“Ohhh, sweetheart, I'll be gone five minutes before I'm back by your side, I promise” Edward says.

“Pinky promise “ Louis asks cutely.

“Pinky promise sweetheart” Edward says as he and Louis link pinkies.

Harry just about dies from how gorgeous Louis is and that he's becoming close to Edward and himself. He just hopes their paperwork comes through in the next few days, Mel's rushed it and they just hope they are approved to take Louis.

Edward leaves and Sammy gives Harry the equipment needed to put a drip into Louis. 

“Okay kiddo, I'm going to put a drip in now, which means a needle but I'll be so gentle okay” Harry says.

“I don’t like needles” Louis says scared.

“It's okay, I'll be so quick and you won't feel it” Harry reassures.

“I'm scared” Louis says.

Harry looks at Louis and bends down close to his level, 

“Listen darling, I will never hurt you okay, Edward and I want nothing more than to love and protect you, you have my word that we're going to do that, don't be scared because we will never let anything happen to you” Harry says and Louis smiles slightly.

“I trust you and Edward, no one has ever been so nice to me” Louis says.

Harry can't help the guilt he feels, Louis deserves the world and he will be dammed if he and Edward don't give it to him. 

“Well you already have Edward wrapped around your little finger” Harry jokes and Louis smiles.

Harry gets ready and Louis watches nervously as Harry gently puts a needle into his hand and puts a drip in, 

“Good boy, you're so brave” Harry says.

Louis smiles and relaxes as Harry and Sammy do things around him and speak in lingo Louis doesn't understand. He's tired and his eyes start drooping but he wakes himself up.

“It's okay kiddo, you can sleep” Harry says as he puts a nice warm blanket over Louis. 

“I don't want to, I don't want to be alone” Louis says half asleep.

Harry and Edward weren't planning to leave Louis for a second, they don't want him alone either.

“Darling, you're not alone, Edward and I are here and we will be here when you wake up” Harry says. 

Louis hums he's already to tired to come back and he slowly slips into sleep.

Harry finishes assessing Louis and putting up some antibiotics, he draws some blood and sends it off for testing. Edward then walks back into the room.

“He's asleep?” Edward asks.

Harry nods and smiles.

“He's exhausted the poor kid” Harry says.

“Is he okay?” Edward asks.

Harry sighs .

“Physically, he's got a broken rib and his kidney is severely infected, he's bruised but he will heal fine, he's sick though. Emotionally, I think he's holding back a few things” Harry says.

Edward sighs, this poor kid, he just wants their paperwork to come through so they can take Louis home.

“Does he need to stay?” Edward asks.

“Yeah, his infection is bad, I'm organising a room upstairs for him now, he’ll be here a few days at least” Harry says.

“Okay, I'll organise time off now” Edward says.

“Me too, hopefully Mel comes through in the next few days” Harry says. 

Edward comes over and kisses Harry, who returns the kiss eagerly. 

“I love you” Edward says.

“I love you too” Harry replies smiling. 

“We need to talk about the fact he may wake up in headspace, he's sick and sometimes that can cause him to regress” Harry says,

“Yeah, right okay, so what if he doesn't want us near him?” Edward worries.

“We just have to wait and see, I'm sure it will be fine, he hopefully will feel safe around us enough to be okay” Harry says, 

Edward nods as the nurses come into the room and take Louis upstairs to his room for the next few days, Harry and Edward follow, not wanting to leave Louis for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis wakes with a fright and sits up in bed, he has no idea where he is and he starts crying.

“Hey darling, it's okay just relax” Harry says to him from beside Louis bed. 

Louis has been asleep for two days and Harry and Edward haven’t left his side, dressed in sweats and jumpers they've made camp in the recliners next to Louis bed.

Louis brings his thumb to his mouth and starts sucking it, a complete giveaway that Louis has slipped to headspace.

He's hiccuping and looks so scared.

“It's okay Louis, you're so brave, such a good boy, just relax” Edward says as he moves to sit next to Louis and move his fringe off his forehead. 

“Hurts” Louis whimpers.

“You're in pain?” Harry asks concerned

“Hurts” Louis says again as the tears keep coming.

“It's okay sweetheart, I'll make it go away!” Harry assures as he puts some pain relief into Louis drip.

It has an instant effect on Louis and he starts to relax as his body becomes pain free. 

“Better angel?” Edward asks.

Louis nods. 

Louis reaches out to Edward and Edward doesn't hesitate to get into bed beside Louis and bring him across his chest. He's so relieved Louis is okay with them both in his little headspace.

“Is this my home now?” Louis asks innocently. 

“Darling, this is my work, you're in hospital, you're a bit sick so you have to stay here for a little while” Harry says sitting on the bed and running his hands through Louis hair.

“I'm scared” Louis says and he starts getting upset.

“Ohhh no baby, don't be scared, Harry and I won't leave you, you're safe” Edward says.

Louis hiccups and tears start down his cheeks, 

“You know what, Edward and I got you something, would you like to see what we got for you?” Harry says smiling as he gets up and walks towards the bags on the chairs.

Louis looks curiously at Harry, he sits up and Edward places his hand on Louis back to steady him, not moving from his spot beside Louis.

Harry grabs out a toy and hides it behind his back, he approaches the bed and sits down again,

“You've been so brave kiddo, we thought you might like a present” Edward says.

“Present?” Louis asks 

“That's right” Harry says smiling and he pulls a husky puppy soft toy from behind his back. Louis eyes light up at the grey and white puppy.

“His name is Blue” Harry says.

“He for me?” Louis asks,

“All for you kiddo, he's yours and he's going to keep you safe” Edward says.

“Mine?” Louis questions again.

“Yours, just for you” Harry says smiling.

“I love him” Louis says as he hugs the puppy close. 

Edward and Harry smile at each other, Louis lays down and lies across Edwards chest, holding his puppy close, he puts his thumb in his mouth and slowly drifts off to sleep. Edward holding him tightly.

“That went pretty well” Harry smiles.

“Yeah, thank god” Edward says relieved.

Harry's phone then starts ringing and he looks at the caller, his stomach erupting in butterflies, he looks at Edward.

“It's Mel” Harry says.

He answers the phone and Edward watches on as Harry speaks, not giving anything away. He hangs up and looks at Edward stoically before he breaks out into a winning smile.

“He's ours babe, he's all ours” Harry says as tears gather in his eyes.

“Holy shit” Edward says. 

He gently lays Louis on the bed before him and Harry are embracing each other hugging and kissing, they are so happy. Louis is now officially their little and they will do everything in their power to make sure he's spoilt rotten and cared for like he deserves, they will give him the world.

…..

 

The next time Louis wakes up, Edward and Harry are just finishing up dinner, they are on cloud nine and looking forward to taking Louis home as soon as possible. 

“Ughhhh” Louis groans out.

Harry and Edward are prepared for Louis to be out of headspace, they were lucky to get five minutes with him in headspace but they have a feeling it will take a while for Louis to feel comfortable to fully regress,

Louis opens his eyes remembering last being in Emergency.

“Hey there kiddo” Harry says as he kisses Louis on he forehead.

“Are you in pain?” Edward asks.

“Ummm little bit, I'm fine, I can go now, can I go now?” Louis rushes out as he sits up in bed wincing as he does.

“Just lie back kiddo” Edward says. 

Louis starts breathing harshly, he wants to leave, he looks down and sees he's clutching a toy dog in his hands, he must have slipped, he instantly knows he's slipped into little headspace and he's panicking.

“It's okay sweetheart relax for us, that's Blue, do you remember?” Harry asks, hoping Louis remembers being little.

Louis starts shaking his head

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry” Louis panics.

“Shhh darling, its okay, there is nothing to be sorry for” Edward says.

“I won't do it again, don't hurt me please, I'm sorry” Louis says and Edward and Harry's hearts break then and there, Louis is scared to go into headspace, he's scared he's going to be punished.

“ Louis, we would never, ever hurt you, don't be scared, just relax” Harry says.

“I'm so sorry” Louis says.

Harry grabs Louis face in his large gentle hands and looks him in the eyes,

“Darling, you're not in trouble, calm your breathing for me, slow, deep breaths kiddo” Harry says and Louis listens, he starts taking slow and deep breaths. 

“There you go, good boy” Harry praises when Louis has calmed down.

“Just lie back kiddo, you need to rest” Edward says.

Louis lies back and Harry and Edward sit on either side of the bed.

“When can I go?” Louis asks innocently.

“Where are you going to go sweetheart?” Edward asks.

“Back…back to the bridge” Louis says.

“No buddy, you're not going back to the bridge or the streets again” Harry says.

“But, no, I don't want to go to a foster home or back to my dad” Louis says upset.

“Shhh, it's okay, we know, we know” Harry says.

“Lou, Harry and I were hoping you would come home with us” Edward says.

“Wha?” Louis asks confused.

“Well, we’re both carers and well…..we've been looking for a little for over a year now and when we found you, we knew we needed you, we want you to be ours” Edward says.

“But, what?, but why? I don't understand” Louis says 

“The paperwork has come through and you're officially ours now, we've been approved as your carers and we really hope you're okay with that” Harry says carefully.

Louis looks at Harry and Edward in the eyes, he can't believe they want him as theirs, can't believe they would care enough about him to want him. 

“You want me?” Louis asks to make sure.

“We do, very much, we love you as our own Louis and would do anything for you, anything to make sure you're happy and okay” Edward says. 

Tears fall down Louis face, he's so overwhelmed. Harry and Edward know this and just gather Louis in their arms comforting him and whispering sweet things to Louis. He eventually relaxes and falls asleep safely in Harry and Edwards arms.


	4. Chapter 4

“And this is your room for now” Edward says as he opens the door to the spare bedroom.

Louis is insanely overwhelmed with everything, Edward and Harry’s house is utterly huge, he knows he's going to get lost. 

“For now?” Louis questions as he looks around the huge bedroom, there is a king size bed in the middle of the room, ensuite and walk in wardrobe, it's bigger than Louis old house. The house is all modern, yet homey and cosy, all grey and brick walls with fireplaces and plush carpets. A cinema, ginormous kitchen, three lounge rooms, a pool, the list goes on. 

“Well, we have a room set up for you, for when you're little. We didn't want to pressure you or overwhelm you too much with it” Harry says.

Louis looks at them both and just nods shyly. Louis stayed in the hospital for three more days before he was allowed out, he's healing nicely and Harry and Edward just wanted him home so they could look after Louis themselves. Properly.

“Thank you…I…I don't even know what to say” Louis says truthfully.

“You don't have to thank us, we should be thanking you, Louis, we’re just so happy we found you” Edward says.

Louis is so thankful they found him too, he's so grateful Harry and Edward came into his life and that he gets the chance to be happy, he loves them more and more each day and can't help but want them close, it's a sign of regression though and Louis has been taught to fight it for so long it's just his instinct and he's so fucking scared of headspace.

“Me too” he says shyly as Edward and Harry smile their dimpled smiles back at him.

“Well, we will be downstairs cooking dinner, is that okay? You should get some more rest” Harry says and Louis nods. 

Harry and Edward give Louis a kiss on the cheek and forehead and they leave the room. Louis sits on the edge of the bed and sighs, taking everything in. He wonders about his dad and where he is now, good riddance if he's honest though. He thinks about going into headspace around Harry and Edward, he trusts them and feels so safe, hell, the house is even little proofed already. He just doesn't know if he can do it though. 

The more his body is denied its true genetics though, the bigger risk Louis is at of his body shutting down, Louis has no idea about any of that though, something his father failed to tell him. 

Louis lies down on the bed that faces the huge glass window, he can see the hills for miles and he can see the rain outside dripping down the window, it's cold and beautiful. He curls up and drifts off to sleep to the sound of he rain on the rooftop. 

…….

“I don't want to read it Ed” Harry says.

“I want Louis to tell us too, but if he's regressing he might not get the chance” Edward says.

Mel dropped off Louis file this morning and Edward and Harry are yet to look at it, they don't feel comfortable without Louis permission. They want to talk a few things through with Louis before he goes into full headspace, they still aren't sure of the exact age Louis will regress too. The five minutes Louis was in headspace they assume 3 but he could regress further. 

“Let's just have a chat with him after dinner, see where he's at, I don't want to pressure him or push him too hard, he's come from abuse both mentally and physically and that can be dangerous” Harry says.

“How so?” Edward asks. 

“Well, if he's been taught to deny his instincts and headspace, it could be detrimental to his health, He’s scared of slipping and that's not healthy, obviously he's scared for a reason and we need to find out why and get him comfortable enough to go under and stay there, like he's supposed too” Harry says.

Edward nods, they know his dad has something to do with it all and they just wish they could have got to Louis sooner, to protect him from everything. 

They get to making dinner and they are just about finished when they hear footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

Louis enters the kitchen seeing Edward and Harry laughing at each other fondly, they turn to see Louis in the doorway.

“Hey kiddo” Edward says cheerily. 

Louis smiles.

“Hi” Louis says.

Harry opens his arms widely and Louis walks towards him and Harry picks him up with ease, Harry kisses his head and Louis snuggles to Harry's warmth. Harry places Louis on the bench and him and Edward stand between a leg each.

“Feeling okay?” Edward asks as he feels Louis forehead.

“Yeah” Louis says, he's sore but doesn't want to be a bother.

“Hungry?” Harry asks.

“Um no, not really” Louis says.

“Well we would love it if you sat with us and just tried to eat a little, we made pizza” Edward says.

“Pizza?” Louis asks happily.

“Yes, organic, low fat pepperoni and cheese pizza” Harry says.

Louis twists his mouth confused.

Both boys chuckle, they won't feed Louis anything but the best.

“Come on, you'll love it” Edward says as he gestured for Louis to take his hand.

Louis reaches out but notices the file on the counter top, with his name on it.

“What's…..what's that?” Louis asks.

Harry and Edward follow Louis eyes before looking st each other and back to Louis.

"That's....that's just your file, Social services gave it to us" Harry says.

"Oh" Louis says 

"We haven't read it, we wanted to talk to you first" Edward says, 

"Why?" Louis asks carefully.

Harry and Edward share a look.

"Inside it everything about you, what happened to your mum and what's been happening at home, who your dad is, your school records, your little age…..everything. We wanted to make sure you were alright with telling us everything, or if you'd prefer us not to know" Edward says.

"We thought you might want to tell us things yourself, when you're ready" Harry says as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

Louis is taken aback by their respect for him, if he's honest, they are just so kind.

"I....I don't really mind you knowing, I mean, it happened I'm over it" Louis says as genuine as possible.

"Over it?" Edward questions.

"Yeah like, my mum died when I was four, she had a drug overdose right in front of me...I tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake up. She did it a lot, always sticking needles in her arm and passing out, but this time she didn't wake up. I was left alone with her for four days until my dad came back, he wasn't much better but at least he didn't shoot up all the time, he just drunk and then he'd hit me. Always has, since I was 12 when he found out I was a little, he's always smacked me around. That's why I ran, why I hate needles, why I have nightmares. But, it is what it is, I can't change it and I have to live with it" Louis says truthfully.

"Louis” Edward says breathlessly.

Harry and Edward are looking at Louis with tears in their eyes.

"I'm fine" Louis whispers back, but they can see right through his words.

"Do you still have nightmares?" Harry asks.

"Yeah but.....like I won't be a bother or anything, I promise I won't wake you up from them, I know how to handle them, I promise" Louis says a little panicked, incase they kick him out because he's too much.

"A bother, sweetheart, the last thing you are is a bother, we are here for you now, we want you to know that, we want to take away this burden and your pain and we want you to let us" Harry says.

"I don't understand" Louis says quietly.

"We are going to do everything we possibly can to make sure you're safe, loved and okay. We will always be here for you, and that's a promise" Edward says.

Louis never felt this much love and affection from anyone before, it's scary and so amazing at the same time, he just doesn't understand why it's happening though.

"Why" He asks as he holds back his tears, looking both boys in the eyes.

"Louis, how can you ask that” Edward says gobsmacked.

“No one has ever cared about me before, my mum never hugged me or kissed me, never read me a bedtime story, my dad never told me he loved me once. I don't deserve either if you” Louis says as the tears he was desperately trying to keep inside start streaming down his face.

“That's where you're wrong darling, you deserve so much and Edward and I are here to give it all to you, you've come bursting into our life and stolen our hearts and we wouldn't have it any other way” Harry says.

“You mean so much to Harry and I and we can't explain why or how you’ve captured our hearts in such a short time, but we will make sure we give you the life you deserve” Edward says as he reaches out and wipes Louis tears away with his thumb. 

Harry kisses Louis on the forehead and Louis leans into him, Harry takes Louis into his arms and Louis latches on to him and Cries, He buries his head in Harrys neck as Harry wraps his arms so tightly and securely around Louis. Louis feels so safe and like he can let go a little. 

“Shhhh darling we've got you, it's okay” Edward says as he caresses Louis head.

“It's okay, it's okay” Harry keeps reassuring Louis, 

Eventually Louis stops the tears and pulls back, Edward kisses Louis on the head and Harry dries his eyes, Louis can see they have both been crying too.

“Okay?” Edward asks.

Louis nods in response.

“Come on kiddo, let's get some food into you hey” Harry says. 

Edward picks Louis up like a child and carries him to the dining room, he sits Louis down on he chair, him and Harry share a look and silently agree to bring up headspace another time, Louis has just opened up to them for the first time and it's more than either of them could have asked for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks so much for the love! This chapter is little Louis. Just wanted to let you know Louis is about 2/3 years when in headspace but I haven't made him speak like a baby, I find it annoying. He forms words properly but not a sentence. Anyway enjoy xx

Louis feels himself slipping the next morning, he's in pain and for some reason he just can't get himself to settle down, he's panicking and he's going to spew if he's not careful, that's not unusual, he always does when he denies himself his headspace but it's better to spew than have his dad beat him. 

He's alone in his room when it starts and it's only 6am, he really wants Harry and Edward right now but he doesn't want to wake them and he doesn't want to get into trouble, their room is only at the end of the hallway though, he could just go and see if they are awake, if not he'll just come back to his room. 

Louis gets up from his bed, tears in his eyes, he has a major dizzy spell and falls to the ground, he whimpers his body is already so sore and his ribs are aching. His kidney isn't much better. Before he knows it he's vomiting on the floor, he can't help it and that gets him panicking even more, he's vomited on the carpet, Harry and Edwards carpet, they are going to hate him and kick him out, he's scared shitless. Louis is so terrified he doesn't realise when he wets himself.

Harry and Edward hear a noise from Louis room as they are getting dressed for the day, both in jeans and sweaters, they always get up early to use the downstairs gym at 5am and then cook breakfast before work. Even though they aren't going to work today, they like to stick to a routine. They then hear crying and instantly turn concerned as they both rush to Louis room.

They open the door and what they see has them both worried. Louis is on his hands and knees on the floor, crying, there is vomit in front of him on the floor and he's clearly sitting in his own pee. Edward looks to Harry his heart in his throat he's so scared as to what’s happening.

“He's denying his headspace, he's panicking, we just need to calm him babe” Harry reassures a very concerned Edward. 

“Louis, sweetheart” Harry says as he gets down to Louis level on the floor.

Edward follows suit and kneels next to Louis on the opposite side to Harry. Neither are concerned about the vomit, just about Louis.

“Louis, baby, it's okay you're okay” Edward says as he reaches out to place his hand on Louis back. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I…I…I…..”Louis rambles.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, calm down it's okay, Louis, look at us” Edward says and grabs Louis face in his strong hands.

“You're okay, we want you to go into headspace, we want you to be little, you're safe and it's okay, we promise you” Edward says gently.

Harry reaches out and comforts Louis and he begins to relax to their touches and kind worlds. 

“Shhhhhh Lou, it's okay we're here just relax and go into headspace darling, shhhh” Harry says. 

Louis isn't used to this treatment, it calms him and he listens to Harry and Edwards kind reassuring words, his breathing evens out and he falls against Edwards chest.

“Good boy baby, good boy, so good for us” Edward says. As he strokes Louis hair.

After five minutes Louis cries have turned to hiccups.

“Blue” he says cutely. Harry and Edward smile, they did it, they stopped Louis panicking and helped him into his little headspace.

“Blue? You want blue darling?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

Harry gets up off the ground and goes to get blue from Louis cupboard, he gives it straight to Louis and Louis holds the puppy to his chest.

“Better now?” Edward asks.

Louis looks up at Edward, his tear stained cheeks and big blue eyes have Edward wanting to wrap him up in his arms.

“I….i…sorry bout…being bad” Louis whispers.

“Bad? No sweetheart you're not bad at all, not at all” Edward reassures Louis.

“I.. made a….mess….i clean it” Louis says so cutely,

“No darling, we will have someone else clean it for us, let's get you cleaned up hey” Edward says, 

 

Edward picks up Louis and the boys take him to their own bedroom and ensuite.

“Would you like a bubble bath kiddo?” Harry asks happily.

Louis face is confused.

“What's that?” He asks with a slight lisp.

Edward and Harry are flawed that little Louis has no idea what a bubble bath is, they despise his parents for not giving him such simple things.

“We will show you” Harry says smiling brightly.

Louis fusses when Edward tries to undress him and he ends up sitting on the floor cross legged holding blue as Edward holds him from behind, Harry fills the bath with water and adds the bubble bath, soon the bath is full of bubbles and Louis face lights up, 

“Let's get you in the bath” Edward says as he starts trying to undress Louis again.

Louis is mesmerised with the bubbles so he doesn't give Edward any grief about getting undressed. When he's naked Harry puts blue on the sink to keep dry, he picks Louis up and puts him in the bath tub. Louis makes a small squeak of delight and Edward and Harry laugh fondly at Louis. 

“You like them?” Harry asks.

“Bubbles?” Louis asks as he picks them up in his hands.

“You got it, lots of bubbles for our boy” Edward smiles.

Edward and Harry sit on either side of the tub as they wash Louis down, he is so happy playing with the bubbles he hardly notices. Edward and Harry are in their element. They love taking care of Louis, they feel at home and were made for this. 

“Daddy, can I splash?” Louis asks. 

Edward and Harry stop what they are doing and look at each other. Louis just called them daddy. They hadn't prepared for this, the emotions they feel, Louis didn't even take a day to accept them as his carers as his daddy's, they both develop tears in their eyes. This is all they've ever wanted.

Louis is looking at them curiously.

“Mmmmm Daddy H, what do you think?” Edward asks holding back his happy tears.

“Mmmmmm, well Daddy E, I think Louis has been such a good boy he could splash for a little bit” Harry says fondly. 

The smile on Louis face is too much to handle and the boys can't help but smile as Louis starts to splash the bubbles and the water, he doesn't splash very big and the water is contained to the bath but he's having fun and he's relaxed and safe and that's all they could ask for.

After the bath the boys dry Louis and Harry picks him up in his fluffy towel and puts him on the bed, Harry and Edward look at each other, they aren't entirely sure how old Louis is yet, they assume 2-3 so they decide to go ahead and put a nappy on him just in case, Louis holds blue while Harry lotions Louis up, puts him in his nappy and a long blue footed onesie. Louis looks adorable. Edward then gets the brush and starts brushing Louis hair neatly. 

When they are done they carry Louis downstairs to the lounge, Edward sits Louis on the floor and brings out a box of toys for him to play with. There are puzzles and colouring books, trains and cars and Louis is in heaven. 

Edward and Harry smile as Louis starts playing with the trains, he's old enough to set them up and make a game with them. Edward and Harry then move to the kitchen, they have full view of Louis in the lounge area and they watch him fondly as they begin to make breakfast.

“You okay in their kiddo?” Edward asks as he and Harry are just placing the pancake mix into the frypan.

“Yes daddy E” Louis says without glancing up.

Edward and Harry smile at each other and share a kiss, Louis knew Edward was talking to him without even looking, he's recognised their voices already. 

“Good boy” Edward tells him. 

While Louis is busy playing with the trains he keeps getting a shooting pain up his side and he whimpers a little, he's so enthused with the trains though, that he doesn't want to interrupt his playing so he puts up with it. 

Harry and Edward notice Louis wincing slightly and rubbing his side though, and continue to keep an eye on him.

“Lou darling, are you sore?” Harry asks as he decides to go into the lounge to investigate.

Louis shakes his head and keeps playing with the trains, Harry notices blue is still gripped firmly in his other hand.

“Darling are you sure? Can I check you over?” Harry asks, 

“No…I playing” Louis says as he grabs his side and rubs it again.

Harry looks towards Edward.

“If it was bothering him that much wouldn't he be more upset?” Edward asks as he dishes up the pancakes.

“Well, Littles tend to be able to get distracted easily, so even if he is in pain, his minds on other things and he isn't wanting to be interrupted, it actually could be serious” Harry says,

At that Edward is walking into the lounge.

“Well look him over H” Edward says.

Harry smiles fondly at Edward.

“Lou, sweetheart, I'm going to look you over then you can go back to playing okay” Harry says.

“No, please….I playing nicely” Louis says.

“We know you're playing so nicely Lou, but Daddy H will be really quick okay” Edward says. 

Louis starts to fuss and as Harry picks him up he starts crying.

“I being good… I was” Louis cries.

“Ohhh darling you were being so good, but I just need to make sure you're not hurt okay” Harry says.

“Trains” Louis cries.

Edward sits on the couch and Harry places Louis in his lap, Edward holds Louis tightly and Harry gets his kit out to examine Louis. Louis fusses and cries through the whole thing and Edward holds him tighter as they both try and calm him down. When Harry is done, Louis has tired himself out and is lying against Edwards chest.

“His temps up a little, his ribs are giving him some grief I think” Harry says to Edward.

Edward nods in response. Harry gets some medicine out of his bag and he gives it to Louis who is surprisingly pliant. 

“Good boy darling” Harry says.

“Train?” Louis asks cutely.

“How about you come have some pancakes and you can bring s train with you, then you can play when you finish your breakfast” Edward says.

“Okay, I have the red one?” Louis asks

Edward and Harry agree and they carry Louis to the table where a booster chair is set up on their dining chair. Louis watches curiously as he's buckled in across the hips by Edward. He's kissed on the head and then Harry comes over with some pancakes cut up into little squares. 

“Here you go kiddo” Harry says as he places the plate on the table for Louis.

Louis smiles shyly.

Harry smiles and gives Louis a water in a sippy cup. Edward and Harry sit at the table with Louis and they all their first breakfast together.

Harry and Edward are so happy and Louis seems to be fitting in nicely, they wonder how long he will stay in headspace for though, they hope it will be a while as it's so traumatic for Louis to slip, it has Harry very concerned but him and Edward will do whatever they need to do to make Louis safe. 

Louis doesn't eat much at all, but Harry knows Louis is still getting used to food, the fact he played with his food, squishing it between his fingers let's Harry and Edward know Louis is discovering things, texture and taste and a 2-3 year old little can be difficult when it comes to being fussy about food. Harry and Edward are prepared though and just want what's best for their boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis remains in headspace for another two hours, he's sitting in the floor in the lounge room colouring in with Harry when he comes out. Harry and Louis have been colouring trains for the last hour.

“I love colouring with you darling, you're very good” Harry says as he watches Louis, lying on his stomach in front of him, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth as he concentrates on staying between the lines.

“I good?” Louis asks as he looks up st Harry.

Harry smiles and moves Louis fringe off his forehead.

“You're so good, best colorer I've seen” Harry says brightly.

Louis beams back at him. 

“Hey Lou would you like to do a puzzle?” Edward asks as he finishes some work from the couch behind where Louis and Harry are playing.

“Yeah, I get it” Louis says happily as he puts his crayon down and Harry starts packing up the colouring.

“Sure, they are just in the toy box” Edward says as Louis shuffles over to the toy box, he grabs a puzzle with animals and in his excitement he accidentally flips it and the pieces go everywhere, all over the living room.

Louis stops dead in his tracks and he starts breathing heavily. 

“Oh dear, what a mess, it's okay let's clean it up” Edward says.

Louis looks at him, his eyes wide and scared.

“It's okay Lou, it was an accident, don't worry, it's easily fixed” Harry says. 

Louis seems to have a flashback and Harry can tell he's panicking, 

“Sweetheart, calm down it's okay, you're not in trouble” Harry says as he get up to go to Louis side. 

Harry reaches out for Louis but Louis flinches back quickly and places his hands over his ears. 

Both boys watch on as Louis panics himself out of headspace and runs for the stairs.

“Shit Harry, what do we do?” Edward asks.

“We let him go, he's okay, just let him calm down a little” Harry says.

Edward sighs, seeing Louis so scared and upset about being in headspace, the thought of him being physically abused hurts so bad.

“We will get him through this Ed, it's okay” Harry reassures.

“Yeah, I know I just…….I put arseholes like his dad away for a living, I know what his dad is capable of and the thought of Louis having to deal with that for as long as he did,hurts so bad” Edward says.

“I know, he's got us now though and we will see to it that he's loved and safe and gets everything he deserves. It's day two at home and he just stayed in headspace for two hours, that's huge” Harry says smiling.

Edward smiles slightly back.

“Yeah, you're right, he did so well” Edward says in response. 

“We should get Scotty over, maybe he could help us with a routine? He and Casey could bring over their two?” Harry says.

“Yeah, Scott called today asking how everything is going, he was going to pop by after work, we should really get Louis into a routine even if he's in headspace or not” Edward says.

“The quicker he feels comfortable the better, regardless of whether Littles are in headspace or not, they like routine and familiarity, which I'm guessing Louis has never had” Harry says.

“I'd bet a million bucks he's never even had clean clothes or a nice bed to sleep in, let alone a routine” Edward says sadly.

Harry agrees as he bends down to start picking the puzzle pieces up. 

“I'll do it I'm so sorry, I will clean it, i’ll clean it” Louis voice comes from behind them.

Both Harry and Edward spin around to see Louis at the bottom of the stairs, he's dressed himself in his own seats and jumper that are disgustingly huge on him. Louis is upset and his face has tear tracks running down it, he looks tiny and scared and his big eyes are so so blue.

“Hey there darling, it's just a small mess it's easily cleaned” Harry smiles.

Louis is obviously out of headspace but he's struggling and Harry knows they’ve got their work cut out for him. 

“You….you didn't make the mess, I did, I'll clean it up, I'm sorry” Louis says.

Harry and Edward share a look before they are both getting up. Harry picks Louis up like a child with ease and Louis breath hitches at the sudden movement.

“Relax, bug, we will never hurt you” Edward says as Harry carries Louis towards the kitchen and places him on the bench top. Both boys stand in front of him. 

“Let's get one thing straight” Harry says fondly as he wipes Louis eyes of tears.

Louis looks at them both upset.

“Edward and I do not believe in yelling or hitting in this house, we will never put our hands on you to hurt you, understand” Harry says firmly.

Louis breaks his eye contact with Harry and looks down upset.

“Louis, kiddo, listen, we know this is hard and it's going to take you a while to completely trust us but we will do everything we can to show you how much we love you and would never hurt you” Edward says.

Louis knows deep down Edward and Harry would never, ever lay a finger on him, he does, but he's so used to getting in trouble, being yelled at and abused, it's so hard to feel safe. Louis looks at Harry and Edward frightened. 

“My dad……gave me a split lip and a cracked skull because I accidentally slipped into headspace and he caught me playing puzzles in my room” Louis chokes. 

“Jesus Christ” Harry says under his breath.

“Louis, baby” Edward says.

Edward and Harry know as carers they need to make sure Louis trusts them fully, they need to be strong for him, they can confide and cry about what Louis went through to each other later. They need to be Louis rock and safe haven right now.

“I'm sorry” Louis stutters.

“We don’t want you to say sorry for what he did to you, Louis, nothing that happened was your fault we promise you” Edward says as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

“Your Dad hit you and abused you when you were in headspace?” Harry asks carefully,

Harry knows how dangerous that is for a little to be abused, it's the time they are vulnerable the time they need to be taken care of, Louis wasn't just abused as a kid but as a little too.

“He abused me whenever he could, but……when I accidentally slipped it would be worse if he saw me” Louis whispers.

“Accidentally slipped?” Edward questions.

“I was never allowed to slip, my dad beat me until I'd come out of headspace so I learned how to stop myself. He started physically hurting me when he found out I was a little, before that it was just words and neglect but when he found out my classification, he went completely mental” Louis says.

Harry and Edwards hearts are aching at Louis confession.

“Louis, have you ever been in headspace before?” Harry asks.

“I'd sometimes slip when he was out, but from what I can gather no longer than half an hour” Louis says.

“Your Dad wasn't with you when you were little? You were alone?” Edward asks, keeping his anger at bay, Littles should never, ever be left alone.

“Everytime…I've only ever fully slipped twice, he would never let me get that far, he'd beat it out of me if he saw me slipping, and I'd stop myself if he wasn't there” Louis says.

“So, today was your first time in headspace properly?” Harry asks.

“Yes” Louis says ashamed.

Edward and Harry put their hatred for Louis Dad aside for the time being.

“Wow, Louis, that's amazing, you did so well sweetheart” Harry praises.

Louis looks at him shocked, Harry looks to Edward and they both understand that Louis responds to praise, he's never had it.

“We are so proud of you kiddo, you were such a good little boy” Edward says.

“We loved having you little today darling, you made us feel the happiest we ever have” Harry says smiling brightly.

Louis perks up at the praise.

“Really?” Louis asks surprised. 

“Really!!” Both boys say excitedly and Louis gives the boys a little smile.

“You know what! This calls for a treat” Edward says.

“Treat?” Louis asks cutely.

Edward winks at Louis and goes to the freezer and pulls out some ice cream. Louis eyes sparkle and the boys hold in their fond. They are guessing Louis has never had ice cream before.

Edward lifts the lid off of the ice cream, grabs a spoon and hands the tub to Louis, its organic peanut butter and chocolate.

Louis looks at them both confused, Harry chuckles and he grabs the tub, gets a small spoonful and feeds it to Louis. 

As soon as the chocolatey goodness hits Louis tongue he smiles.

“Yum, that's the best thing I've ever tasted” Louis smiles.

Harry and Edward chuckle and Harry feeds him some more, then Edward, then himself.

After Louis fourth mouthful Harry puts the lid back on and Louis pouts.

“You can have some more after dinner” Harry says kissing Louis on the forehead.

Louis smiles again.

The boys thankful that Louis opened up once again and he's smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you guys are liking this or not but here is the next chapter x

After explaining to Louis that he has a wardrobe full of clothes that he can wear and that Louis is not to feel guilty about them buying him clothes, the boys convinced Louis to change into nicer clothes, Harry not even hesitating to throw Louis old ones out. Louis settled on a pair of grey sweats and a navy blue sweater, with socks on his feet, they are still falling off him which concerns Harry and Edward though, Louis is now sitting on the couch comfortably watching TV. 

Harry is making dinner while Edward is in the study making some calls for work, the doorbell rings and Louis jumps off the couch scared and looks at Harry as he dries his hands on the tea towel. 

“Relax bug, it's just Scotty, Edwards work partner, he's just coming to say hi” Harry smiles.

Louis doesn't move and watches as Harry answers the door and Scott greets Harry with a smile and a hug, they share a laugh and exchange a few words.

“Headspace?” Scott asks,

“Not now” Harry replies. Scott nods as Harry then leads him inside. 

Scott spots Louis and Louis notices Scott has something behind his back, he smiles widely at Louis and comes over to crouch down in front of Louis. 

“Hiya there Lou” Scott says cheerily.

“Hi” Louis whispers out.

“I brought something for you!” Scott says as he brings a soccer ball out from behind his back 

Louis gasps.

“For me?” Louis asks.

Scott nods and Louis looks to Harry who nods permission, smiling for Louis to take the ball. Louis takes the ball in awe, he absolutely loves soccer.

“What do you say to uncle Scotty?” Harry asks gently.

“Tha…thanks uncle Scotty” Louis says still in awe, he leans down to hug him much to Harry and Scott's surprise.

“You're welcome kiddo” Scott says, returning the hug easily.

Louis stands back and sees Scott and Harry looking at him fondly, Edward then enters the room and Scott gets up to greet him.

“Edward, look what uncle Scott brought me” Louis says happily.

Edward smiles widely, Louis is so shy and doesn't talk a lot so the fact he's making conversation now, especially with Scott around is huge. Even though Louis isn't in headspace, Littles are a lot younger naturally, he's so adorable and small and Harry and Edward cannot hide their fond.

“Wow, Lou, that's amazing, I love soccer, how about we go play outside together a bit later?” Edward says.

“Really? Yeah” Louis smiles.

“Of course, let me say hi to Scott and finish my paperwork and then we can go out together” Edward says.

“Can…..can I go and play outside while I wait for you? Just to kick the ball a little bit?” Louis asks shyly and really unsure

He really wants to get outside to play for a while, Louis loves soccer and it was one thing he was good at and just came naturally, although he never played professionally he did play when he was at school, he doesn't want to get into trouble for asking though,

Edward and Harry look towards each other, the yard is huge with a swimming pool and playground attached and there is more than enough room for Louis to kick the ball around on the grass, the outdoor area leads straight off the kitchen and lounge so the boys can see outside at all times.

“Okay, but stay right away from the pool okay and where we can see you” Edward says.

Louis smiles brightly and goes to leave for outside.

“Hang on kiddo” Harry says.

Louis stops and Harry takes his jumper off, leaving him in a tshirt, he then puts his jumper over Louis and it swarms him but it will keep him warm.

Louis looks up at Harry questioningly, he loves the smell of Harry and Edward, it's safe and homey. But the sweater is huge.

“Off you go, now you will be warm” Harry smiles.

Louis doesn't hesitate, he grabs his ball and runs to the backyard, the boys watch on fondly. They make their way to the kitchen while they watch Louis cutely kick the hall around, Edward gets Them all a beer and they sit at the kitchen counter.

“So how's it all going?” Scott asks when they are settled.

“Actually, it's going really well, considering. Louis has opened up so much and he was in headspace for two hours today” Harry says happily.

“Wow, that's great! You guys are doing awesome!” Scott says.

“We were hoping that you and Casey, would bring Luke and Jasper over for dinner next week?” Edward says.

“Yeah absolutely, we'd love too” Scott says.

Scott's two Littles are 19 and 18 now with a headspace of 6 and 5 they are wonderful kids and hopefully Louis and them get along.

“We were hoping to ask a few questions about getting him into a routine, regardless of headspace?” Harry says.

“Oh yeah, good idea! That will help a lot, my two are a bit older so Louis will need a daytime nap and probably a bottle before bed and at lunchtime. Bedtime is the biggest thing, bath, story, bottle, cuddles, bed, that's what has worked for us” Scott says. 

“Alright perfect!” Edward says.

“Has he called you dad yet?” Scott asks carefully.

“Actually yeah while in headspace, Daddy H and Daddy E” Edward smiles.

“That's great guys!! I would try to keep that up regardless of headspace” Scott says and the boys nod. 

Suddenly Louis comes rushing in the back door.

“I accidentally kicked the ball into the pool, I'm really sorry” Louis says slightly scared.

“Wow, good kick kiddo” Harry says smiling.

He puts his beer down and walks out to the pool, Louis walks out and watches as Harry opens the gate and uses his long arms to grab the ball, he kicks it back over the fence towards Louis.

“Thanks Daddy H” Louis says he stops and stares at Harry when he realises what he just said.

Harry is beaming at him, he walks over and crouches down to Louis.

“Don't be upset, Edward and I would love for you to call us that even when you're not in headspace, is that okay with you?” Harry asks,

Louis smiles shyly and looks down.

“Yeah” he says quietly.

“Such a good boy” Harry says and kisses Louis on the head and ruffles his hair.   
Harry goes back inside and Louis starts kicking the ball around again, its cold out and Louis is freezing but he's having the best time, he hasn't been free to kick a ball in forever. About ten minutes later Louis does another big kick and it lands on the pool again.

“Oh man” Louis says to himself.

He looks at Harry, Edward and Scott sitting at the bench, none of them have noticed and are laughing about something, Harry is taking something out of the oven and Louis doesn't want to annoy them, he's not in headspace and can easily grab the ball like Harry did. He makes his way to the pool and opens the gate easily, he sees the ball and kneels down on the edge of the pool.

Louis knows if he falls in he can't swim, he's never been near a pool before, Harry and Edwards pool is more like a beach though, its huge and tropical with waterfalls and a waterslide and even has sand. Louis reaches out and his fingers touch the ball lightly, he nearly has it, he falls forward a bit and he gabs the edge quickly as he steadies his breathing. A little more nervous now Louis considers going in to get Harry or Edward but he's a big boy, he can get the ball himself, without having to bother them. 

Louis tries once more he reaches out and grabs the ball but a gust of wind comes and pushes the ball further along the water. He panics and before he knows it he's making a big splash into the pool.

He panics, it's freezing and he's sinking, Harry's huge jumper isn't helping and it's weighing him down, he should have listened to Harry and Edward, he's so naughty and now he's going to get into trouble or he might possibly die. Louis struggles with all his might and tries to break the surface, he's panicking and he can't breathe, he feels himself slipping to little headspace and then he feels himself black out.

“Louis!” Harry yells as he looks up and sees Louis fall straight into the pool, Edward and Scott panic and all three are running towards the pool, they took their eyes away from Louis for a minute. Harry is first into the pool and opens the gate so fast, he notices Louis on the bottom of the pool and he's straight in, he grabs Louis quickly and pulls him out, he hands him over to Scott and Edward as he climbs quickly out of the pool. Louis is blue from head to toe but Harry feels for a pulse and he's still got one.

“Shit Harry what do we do” Edward panics.

“It's okay Ed just stay calm and roll him over, Scott can you go grab some blankets from the house?” Harry asks and Scott is running to get what they've asked.

“Shit, I took my eyes off him for a second” Edward says.

They roll Louis over and Harry sticks his fingers inside Louis Mouth and hits him on the back hard. Louis coughs instantly and vomits up water.

They both relax when Louis lets out a terrified scream.

“Shhhhh darling it's okay we've got you” Harry says as he picks Louis up like a child, Louis is terrified and clings to Harry and screams bloody murder, they know he's slipped to headspace.

“It's okay bug, it's okay” Edward says as he comes up behind Louis and cuddles him against Harry's chest. 

Louis is hysterical and Harry rocks him as Edward and him whisper sweet things to him to calm him down. Scott comes back out and hands Edward the blanket, Edward wraps Louis up warmly and kisses his head.

Eventually Louis goes quiet he's shaking and hiccuping and Harry and Edward feel like the worst carers in the world.

They look to Scott whose watching on.

“Don't even say it, don't start doubting yourselves, it was an accident and thankfully Harry knows what he's doing” Scott says.

“If I hadn't have seen” Harry says upset.

“But you did and he's fine and you got to him in time! Don't beat yourselves up” Scott says.

Scott gives Louis a kiss on the head and he leaves the boys too it, promising to bring the family around for dinner next week. Edward and Harry get Louis inside and upstairs to the bath quickly, they hold him tightly though just so glad he's okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Louis is dried and dressed into a warm black onesie Harry and Edward put him in bed with them and cuddle him close, he hasn't spoken one word and the boys are starting to worry.

“Sweetheart, I've got Blue for you!” Edward says and he hands Louis his stuffed dog, Louis grabs it and hugs it tight.

Harry and Edward look towards each other concerned. 

“How about a nice warm bottle of milk?” Harry asks kindly. 

Louis doesn't respond, Harry gets out of bed though to go get a bottle and Edward lays Louis over his chest.

“We’re so glad you're okay darling, you gave us a big fright” Edward says as he strokes Louis hair.

Louis tenses at Edwards words, he's upset and thinks he's been so bad it's unforgivable, he didn't listen and nearly died, he gave Harry and Edward such a scare, he's bad so, so bad.

“We're sorry we weren't watching you better” Edward says.

Silent tears creep down Louis face.

Harry comes back in and sees Louis crying, he puts the bottle to the side and sits on the bed so he's facing Louis.

“Darling don't cry, it's okay, we promise you” Harry says.

“I….bad…so bad” Louis says and he's started getting upset again.

“Ohhhhh sweetheart no you're such a good boy” Harry says.

“You shouldn't have gone into the pool kiddo but we should have been watching you, its okay, you're not in trouble” Edward says, 

They will talk more about it when Louis is calm and out of headspace, right now they need him to understand Harry and Edward still love him and he isn't in trouble.

“Hate me, hate me, hate me” Louis chants and Edward holds him close.

“No baby boy, we will never hate you, we love you so much, our boy, our perfect boy” Edward says.

Harry decides to try and distract Louis, and get thinking about something else.

“You know what I think, I think we need a story, we brought a brand new book for you, how about we read it hey” Harry says.

Louis sniffles but looks to Harry as he goes out of the room and to the room next door, Louis has never been inside that room before, Harry returns with a book smiling. 

He hands the book to Edward who sits Louis up. Harry brings Louis across his lap and Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, hugging Blue. Edward settles in close and opens the book. 

“Guess how much I love you!” Edward starts.

“Love me?” Louis asks shyly.

“Yes darling, we love you so much” Harry says.

Edward starts the book and Harry grabs the bottle next to the bed, he slowly puts it in Louis mouth and he's so interested in the book, he takes it first go, he starts sucking immediately and Harry and Edward share a smile over Louis head. Relief setting in.

Louis loves the book and even giggles at the funny voices Harry and Edward do as they take turns reading. Soon enough though Louis is lulled to sleep halfway through the book and his bottle. 

Harry and Edward decide to keep him in bed with them just to keep an eye on him overnight. 

“Thank god he's okay” Harry says as they settle Louis down between them.

“I'm so thankful you saw H” Edward says.

“Me too” Harry replies.

“Is he okay? Like, nothing's going to happen to him now?” Edward asks slightly scared.

“He should be fine, his breathing is fine, he's more in shock than anything else, he may catch a cold but he'll be fine. I doubt he will go near the pool again” Harry says.

“Yeah, I don't know if that's such a bad thing though” Edward says half heartedly.

“I think we need to set out some rules tomorrow, and start his routine, we should have been watching him but he needs to know to come to us” Edward says.

“I know, I think he's learnt his lesson, remember, he's been abused so he thinks that everything he does will get him in trouble and he's learning to trust us” Harry says.

“Yeah I know, I just…my heart was in my throat, he was blue and it scared me so much” Edward says upset.

“I know babe, I know” Harry says.

Harry reaches out to comfort Edward, Edward is usually the more dominant controlling of the two so seeing him vulnerable like this is new to Harry, don't get him wrong it's nice to see this side of Edward when it comes to Louis, Harry just knows it's hard for him to deal with.

“He might have a restless night so I think we should get some sleep” Harry says. 

Edward agrees and they share a kiss before settling down in bed holding Louis close.

 

“There we go little one, comfy?” Harry asks Louis.

Louis has woken twice through the night and it's only 12:30am he's coughing and sniffling and his temperature is a little high. Harry decided to bring him downstairs to the couch so Edward could get some sleep. There's no use both of them being awake all night and Harry is used to it with his job and being on call. 

“Mmm, my nose is funny” Louis croaks.

Harry chuckles a little and strokes Louis hair.

“I know, what a silly nose hey” Harry says fondly.

Louis is laying in between Harry's legs facing the TV

“Is daddy E mad at me?” Louis asks quietly as he snuggles Blue to his chest.

“No darling, Daddy E will sleep through anything, just thought it would be more comfortable for everyone if we moved here” Harry says fondly. 

“I feel yuck” Louis whines.

“That medicine I gave you will make you feel better soon darling, just relax, should we put some cartoons on?” Harry asks,

“Toons?” Louis asks 

Harry chuckles and turns the TV on lighting up the lounge. Harry puts some Disney cartoons on with the volume down low and Louis relaxes. Soon enough both boys are falling asleep again. 

It doesn't last long though before Louis is waking again whining.

“It's okay darling, daddy’s here, I'll look after you” Harry reassures.

Harry has all the patients in the world and no matter how tired he gets he never gets upset or angry, another reason he's so good at his job. Edward on the other hand can get snappy with no sleep. 

“I feel yuck daddy, don't like it” Louis says sadly as he tries to get comfy.

“I know bug, let me get you some water” Harry says as he gets up to get Louis some water in a sippy cup.

Louis takes it gratefully and guzzles it.

“There's my good boy” Harry says as he settles back on the couch.

Louis turns around between Harry's legs and lays chest to chest with his head over Harry's heart. Harry cuddles him close as they both try and get more sleep. 

It's 4am when they both settle down completely, the TV still on low and Louis curled to Harry's chest. 

Edward walks down the stairs at 7am to find the most adorable sight, he quickly snaps a few pictures of Harry and Louis, they look so gorgeous and Edward couldn't be more thankful. 

He decides not to disturb them and lets them sleep, going to make breakfast instead.

Harry wakes to the smell of bacon, Louis is still on top of him, out like a light sniffling quietly in his sleep when he breaths. Harry knows Louis needs more sleep so he gently puts him on the couch and snuggles him under a blanket. He goes to find Edward in the kitchen, he's shirtless and cooking at the stove, Harry smiles to himself, so lucky to have such an amazing husband. He saunters over and wraps his arms around Edwards middle, kissing him on the cheek. He receives an award winning smile in return followed by a kiss on the lips.

“Missed you last night” Edward says.

Harry smiles.

“Thought it would be better for everyone if we all weren't sleep deprived” Harry says.

“Thanks H” Edward says.

“Plus I know how much you worry about Louis” Harry says.

Edward chuckles.

“You're right, I probably would have woken you anyway” Edward says.

Harry kisses Edward again and goes to the cupboard to get plates out.

“Is he okay? Was it a rough night?” Edward asks.

“He's okay, just a cold, he's just uncomfortable the poor kid, couldn't settle” Harry says.

“Should we wake him up for breakfast?” Edward asks.

Before Harry can reply Louis is waking up in the loungeroom.

“Daddy” he calls.

“Right here bug, I'm right here baby” Harry says as he comes in and crouches down in front of Louis.

Louis lifts his arms up and Harry grins as he picks Louis up and holds him close, Louis is so small in his arms. 

Harry notices Louis is still warm, he brings him into the kitchen and goes to sit him on the bench, Louis won't have it though and won't let go.

“No, no, no” Louis says upset.

“Ohhh darling, are you still feeling yucky?” Edward asks as he comes over, kisses Louis on the cheek and strokes his hair.

“So yuck” Louis whines. 

“Let me get you some medicine hey” Harry says gently.

He hands Louis over to Edward and Louis again latches on, snuggling in Edwards smell and warmth.

“I got you, bug” Edward reassures. 

“Daddy E you smell nice” Louis says as he buries his head in Edwards neck.

Harry and Edward chuckle.

“Why thank you bug, you smell good too” Edward says nuzzling Louis neck getting a small cute giggle in return.

“Come and have some breakfast kiddo” Edward then says as he walks towards the table and goes to put Louis in his booster chair.

“I not hungry” Louis says tiredly 

Edward sits him in his chair and buckles him up as Louis rubs his eyes.

“I know but but let's try to eat something, I'll make you some nice toast” Edward says.

Harry comes over and gives Louis some medicine and some water in a sippy cup to wash it down.

“Good boy darling” Harry says.

Louis coughs and wipes his nose on his sleeve, Harry grabs a tissue and Louis fusses as Harry wipes his nose clean.

“All done” Harry says smiling. 

Edward brings Louis some toast with jam over, it's cut into little squares and Harry grabs their plates full of bacon, eggs and toast. They all sit down and start eating. Louis just plays with his food not hungry at all. 

“Eat up bug, it will go cold” Edward says.

“No” Louis says shaking his head.

“Come on sweetheart, show your daddy's how good you are” Harry tries.

Harry and Edward are just finishing up their breakfast. 

Louis shakes his head again, tears forming in his eyes.

“What about some porridge instead?” Edward asks.

“No” Louis says 

“How about a nice warm bottle, would that make you feel better?” Harry asks.

“Milk?” Louis asks.

“Yes baby, milk, I'll get you a nice bottle and we can sit on the couch and drink it hey” Edward says.

“You read?” Louis asks.

“You want me to read to you too?” Edward asks 

Louis nods.

“Sure sweetheart, I can do that” Edward says.

He goes to get the bottle while Harry cleans up breakfast and heads up to take a shower, kissing Edward and Louis on the head. 

“Here we go bug” Edward says as they settle on the couch.

Louis lays across Edward’s lap and holds his milk while Edward reads a story, its about trains and Louis smiles and finishes his whole bottle of warm milk. 

When he's done and the story is finished, Edward gives Louis a kiss on the head.

“Lets go change that nappy if yours hey!” Edward says.

Louis doesn't protest and lets Edward take him upstairs and to his and Harry's room. Edward lays Louis on the bed and goes to change him. 

Halfway through when Edward is cleaning Louis privates Louis panics again, Edward notices and knows Louis is going to come out of headspace, he quickly grabs a pair of his own sweats and puts them on Louis, they are huge but at least he's covered.

“Lou?” Edward asks.

Louis sits up and looks at Edward.

“I'm sorry” Louis says.

“No need to be, are you okay?” Edward asks.

“I….yeah” Louis says and he gets off the bed and rushes past Edward and back to his room.

“Where's Lou?” Harry asks as he Comes out of the shower.

Edward looks to him.

“I was changing his nappy, he panicked and brought himself out, he ran off” Edward says and he runs his hands over his face, 

“It's okay Ed, we knew this would happen, he's not going to fall straight into headspace like normal Littles would, it will take time, you didn't do anything wrong” Harry says.

“I know…I know…..I just…..things trigger him out of headspace, do you think it's something to do with being abused? Do you think he…… was sexually abused” Edward asks carefully.

“Well….um….nothing was in his reports but, I mean, I guess if it's triggered him, maybe” Harry says getting emotional. 

“Should we go talk to him?” Edward asks.

“You know what, I think this time we should yeah” Harry says. 

Harry quickly dresses in sweats and a tshirt and Edward puts a blue tshirt on, they both make their way to Louis room, hoping to god what they are thinking hasn't happened to their boy


	9. Chapter 9

Louis runs into his room and straight to the bathroom, he gets straight in the shower fully clothed in Edwards sweats and the top half of the onsie still done up. He tries to calm himself down, so many emotions running through his head, he just wants to spew. He grabs the bar of soap in the shower and starts scrubbing his hands and his stomach, making it red raw, he's crying but he needs to get Troy’s hands off him. He can feel them and he's shaking uncontrollably.

“Lou, kiddo?” He hears fuzzily, 

He's vaguely hears the bathroom door open as he throws the soap to the floor of the shower, it's not working, he can still feel his dad Troy on him.

“Louis darling, relax” Edwards voice is telling him. 

Louis can't, he doesn’t know where he is, he can't control his emotions. 

“Get….get him off me” Louis gulps and stutters.

“There's no one here kiddo, just breathe for us, just breathe Lou, come on” Harry says 

He and Edward climb into the cold shower with Louis, not caring that it's chilling, they just need to get Louis to calm down.

“He, he, he, his hands his hands” Louis says upset and hysterical.

Edward and Harry look at each other, their hearts are breaking.

“Who's hands darling?” Harry asks carefully.

“Troy….Troy’s…please make him stop” Louis says, 

“Okay sweetheart, first we need you to breathe for us, I know it's hard and I know you're upset, but you're going to pass out or make yourself sick so we need to calm down. Can you do that for us?” Harry asks.

Edward is so thankful for Harry right now, he knows exactly how to handle this situation, Edward is going to find Louis dad and kill him if he has anything to do with it.

“I'm sorry” Louis cries.

“It's okay, it's okay, just take a deep breath for me darling” Harry says.

He inches close to Louis who takes a deep breath.

“Good job Louis, that's it, good boy” Edward praises.

Harry grabs Louis arms and Louis grabs Harry's steady forearms in response. Harry helps hold him up 

“I want it to stop” Louis says.

“We know you do darling, we know, it's all going to be okay” Harry says.

Edward watches on feeling completely helpless in this situation, he gets out of the shower abruptly and rushes from the room. He's going into work, he needs to do something about Louis dad. Harry knows exactly what's going through Edwards mind and he lets him go, knowing it's the right thing to do.

Louis breaks down completely and his legs give out, Harry is quick to catch him though. He picks Louis up like a child, turns the water on warm, whispering sweet nothings to Louis. Harry sits on the floor in the shower, he situates Louis in between his legs and brings Louis back against his chest, he holds Louis tightly around the waist.

“Okay darling, you're doing so well but you're still not breathing properly, I need you to take some deep breaths, slow and deep baby, come on” Harry says gently.

Louis is completely on edge, he's struggling with headspace again and he won't go there this time he won't, he can't.

He listens to Harry and tries his hardest to breathe, Harry is safe, Harry is safe, Harry is safe, that's all he keeps repeating in his head.

“Yes darling I'm safe, you're safe with me, you're safe with Edward, we will never, ever let anything or anyone hurt you” Harry says, Louis not realising he was speaking out loud.

“Good boy, you're safe, no one is going to hurt you, I'm here, I'm here, just relax” Harry says.

Louis eventually calms enough that his breathing evens out, he's still shaking like mad but he goes limp on Harry's chest.

Harry just holds him silently crying, Louis means so much to him and Edward, having him go through this and watching how badly Troy has affected Louis is torture. Louis doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve to feel scared or worthless or upset. They stay on the shower for another half an hour, Louis sniffling and coughing every now and then but the water is warm and Harry knows he needs this right now. 

Louis is a dead weight in Harry's arms as Harry dries and dresses Louis, Harry knows how to deal with this but he's starting to get concerned, Louis has so much past trauma he's trying to deal with and he's been taught to block it out so he does and it's just so dangerous for a little, especially when it's triggered and episodes happen. If Louis was alone, it could have been so much worse. The fact that Louis becomes quiet and distant afterwards concerns Harry too, he doesn't want to pressure Louis but he needs to help him to talk. 

“Come on darling lets get you downstairs, you haven't eaten today and I would feel a lot better if we could get some food into you” Harry says.

Harry takes Louis hand and leads him downstairs, his phone beeps and it's a text from Edward telling Harry he's gone into work to fix this, that he loves them both and will be home soon. Harry texts back an I love you message, he's thankful that Edward is dealing with Troy. 

Harry sits Louis up on the counter while he makes some soup for Louis, he doesn't think his stomach could handle much more. 

Louis looks down at his hands silently, Harry watches him from the corner of his eye, concerned. When the soup is on the stove Harry makes his way over to Louis and stands in front of him, Louis flinches before he realises it's just Harry.

“Louis, I need you to talk to me” Harry says breaking the silence gently, his voice sending warmth to Louis.

Louis slowly looks up at Harry, he looks so broken and innocent and Harry will do anything to fix this. 

“Edward left me, I'm already to much for you both” Louis says breaking eye contact and looking down again.

“That's not true at all darling, Edward left to head to the station, he's going to try and fix this, try to find your dad” Harry says.

Louis doesn't respond.

“Lou” Harry whispers “please” Harry says.

“Will you send me away?” Louis asks.

Harry sighs, and looks at an innocent Louis, he then walks over to a draw in the kitchen and he pulls out a formal piece of paper, he walks back over and hands it to Louis.

“What does this say?” Harry asks. Louis looks to Harry before he looks at the paper, his hands are slightly shaking as he begins to read.

“The dis….districcc” 

“District” Harry corrects fondly.

“Court of London grants soul, full and…permnenent” 

“Permanent” Harry says.

“Custody and guardi” Louis looks to Harry.

“Guardianship of Louis William Tomlinson to Harry and Edward Styles, the law now recognises that Harry and Edward Styles hold sole custody and rights as carers for Louis William Tomlinson - now Styles ” Harry finishes.

Louis looks to Harry innocently.

“This means that you are Edwards and mine, you're our little, you're our boy. You are ours to love and care for and to guide and to cherish. You are the most special amazing thing that's ever happened to Edward and I. We have wanted you for so long Louis, I don't think you understand how much you mean to us, how much we love you. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing could or would ever make us send you away, you are not going anywhere, do you understand” Harry says firmly but with love.

Tears escape Louis eyes.

“We will tell you that for as long as you need us too, we love you endlessly Louis” Harry says.

Louis is so overwhelmed, he doesn't deserve this, he loves Harry and Edward so much it physically hurts.

“Troy, he used to touch me, I never wanted it but he never listened” Louis says.

Harry closes his eyes, absolutely crushed.

“I’m still a virgin, but he used to make me do things” Louis says.

“Baby, I'm so sorry” Harry says.

“I'm sorry I have so much baggage, I just want to slip and stay there and I can't and I don't know why” Louis says choked.

“You are never to apologise about your past, what you went through was unfair and was not your fault, you did nothing wrong. Slipping into headspace will take time but Lou, you're doing so well. You were there a whole ten hours last night Lou, that amazing” Harry says smiling.

“Really?” Louis asks.

“Yes darling, we are so beyond proud of you” Harry says.

“So….you’re not disgusted by me?” Louis asks hesitantly.

Harry looks at Louis shocked.

“Never, ever would Edward and I be disgusted at you, you are the most amazing, gorgeous, kind hearted boy and we love you to absolute death” Harry says and he sees a small smile creep to Louis face.

“I love you Daddy H” Louis says.

“I love you too sweetheart… so much” Harry says and Louis launches at Harry and they share a special hug together. 

“Now, I have to finish this soup, what do you say? Want to help me make it?” Harry asks fondly.

Louis smiles.

“Yeah, okay” Louis says. 

Harry smiles as he lifts Louis off the bench and plants him on the floor, instructing Louis on how to help him.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward walks back in the door at dinner time, Harry and Louis have made spaghetti and Louis is so proud of himself for helping. Harry is just so happy that Louis is safe and smiling, he couldn't stop the fond for his boy, helping him with the sauce and throwing spaghetti at the wall to make sure it was cooked.

“Daddy E, daddy E” Louis yells as he sees Edward, he isn't fully in headspace but he's so happy to see Edward and he feels safe enough at the moment to slip and regress just a little. 

Edward smiles brightly at Louis and catches him as Louis jumps into Edwards arms.

“Well hello my gorgeous boy” Edward says happily as he kisses Louis on the head.

Louis giggles.

“Guess what?” Louis asks.

“What bug?” Edward asks excitedly, he knows Louis isn't in full headspace but senses he's regressed a little.

“Daddy H and I made you spag…spagti for dinner AND he let me throw it at the wall!!” Louis says excitedly.

Edward chuckles and Harry lets out a loud laugh as they walk into the kitchen, Louis on Edwards hip.

“He let you throw spaghetti at the wall?” Edward laughs, obviously there is more to the story.

“I let him throw a piece of the cooked spaghetti at the wall” Harry explains.

“Yes cause if it sticks it makes sure it's done” Louis says matter of factly.

“That's amazing Lou, I can't wait to taste it” Edward says.

Louis smiles as Edward walks to Harry and kisses him on the lips hello, Louis squirms and Edward puts him down.

“How was your day?” Harry asks his husband.

“Long, but we got some good leads, I'll tell you about it soon?” Edward says.

“Yeah, when little ears aren't listening” Harry smiles and kisses Edward again.

Louis goes to run out of the kitchen to the lounge room then.

“Not so fast kiddo, its time to eat” Harry says.

Louis stops and turns around to face Harry and Edward.

“Eat?” Louis questions.

“Yes bug, eat, the spaghetti we made” Harry laughs.

Edward goes to the fridge and hands Harry a beer and cracks one open himself, smiling fondly at Louis.

“You mean I have to eat it?” Louis asks.

Harry and Edward laugh.

“Well that's usually what happens after you cook, you eat!” Edward teases.

Louis scrunched his face up, he's not sure about this, he didn't know he'd have to eat it.

Harry brings the plates over to the table while Edward leads Louis to his seat and sits him on a booster on the chair.

Edward grabs the pot of spaghetti and brings it to the table, he starts dishing it up, giving Louis his in his plastic bowl. Harry gives Louis a cup of water and Louis takes a sip before setting it down. 

Louis watches as Edward cuts Louis spaghetti up and then he and Harry start eating there's, Louis watches them curiously. 

“Why don’t you try some Lou” Edward asks.

“I'm not hungry” Louis says.

“Kiddo, you haven't eaten all day, you had one mouthful of soup and a bottle, that's not enough you need to eat” Harry says.

He's concerned about Louis weight, he isn't putting on enough and he's still far to tiny.

“Can I just have milk?” Louis asks.

Harry sighs.

“How about you have three mouthfuls and then you can have a bath and a milk while we read a story, how does that sound?” Edward says.

Louis sighs,

He picks up his plastic fork and hesitantly brings it to the bowl. Harry and Edward watch on trying to hold back their laughs.

Louis gets a forkful and opens his mouth, quickly shoves it in a chews. It's not all bad but it isn't as good as the ice cream he had the other day. 

Louis makes quick work of eating three mouthfuls, it's actually quite nice by the time he's finished his third mouthful. 

“Good?” Harry asks.

Louis nods, takes a sip of water and pushes his plate away. Harry isn't happy but at least it's progress and Louis listened and ate his three mouthfuls. 

After dinner Harry and Edward give Louis a nice warm bath, he's still not regressed fully but he's around 6 or 7 which is a great start, Harry and Edward decide that no matter what age or even if Louis isn't in headspace at all, they will continue with their routine they've set out. That includes putting Louis to sleep in his new bedroom.

Edward dresses Louis in a pair of batman flannelette pyjamas and socks and brushes his wet hair while Harry goes to make Louis a bedtime bottle. 

“Hey bug, we have a surprise for you, would you like to see it?” Edward asks as Harry comes back into their room with the bottle.

Louis looks to Edward and Harry.

“Yes!!” Louis says excitedly as he holds blue to his chest.

“Okay, come on then” Harry says as he and Edward grab a hand each and walk out of their room, they stop at the door on the left of theirs.

“This is a very special room bug, we made it especially for you” Edward says 

Louis is looking at them quizzically. Harry opens the door and flicks on the light. The room is big and absolutely amazing.

Louis gasps as he steps in and looks around in awe. 

The room is painted a light grey with dark trims, there are pictures of super hero’s on the walls in frames, and even quotes printed on the walls in black. There is a small single bed in the corner against the wall, it's got a grey and white bedspread on top, along with some more stuffed toys. 

The floor is grey carpet and in the opposite corner to the bed are three beanbags arranged on the floor, next to a bookshelf covered in books.

There is a whole corner full of toy boxes and so many toys, more than Louis has ever seen. Under the window is a rocking chair and a wardrobe and bathroom are hidden behind one of the walls. Louis is amazed.

“This is my room?” Louis asks 

He's regressing, this room is all he's ever wanted and he feels so safe.

“Yes darling, it's your new bedroom” Edward says.

“What do you think?” Harry asks smiling at Louis reaction.

“I love it, it's mine?” Louis asks making sure.

“Yep, all for you” Edward says.

Louis turns to Edward who's closest and holds his arms up for him to pick him up.

Edward does instantly and Louis buries his head in Edwards neck overwhelmed.

“Lets go read in the corner hey?” Harry says.

He sits in the corner on a beanbag and Edward picks a book off the shelf, they get comfortable on the bean bags and Edward gives Louis his bottle while Harry reads their special book, guess how much I love you. Soon enough Louis is fast asleep, Edward tucks him into his new bed, both boys kissing him on the head. Harry turns the baby monitor and video on and takes the monitor with them as they leave Louis room, so they can see and hear him if he wakes.

Harry and Edward get settled for bed and curl up with each other under the covers, they fool around together and hope they aren’t being to loud for Louis but he doesn't even stir during their love making.

“Tell me what happened today?” Harry says after they've both come down from their highs, cleaned up and are lying together holding each other.

“Well, Louis dad used his credit card in Doncaster” Edward says.

“Doncaster? But that's quite close, I thought he would be long gone by now” Harry says furrowing his eyebrows.

“I know, we did too, which is why it's concerning, what does he want?” Edward says.

“Maybe he thinks the police won't look close by?” Harry wonders.

“Yeah, maybe, I’m not sure, but I just want to get him before anything happens I have a bad feeling about it” Edward confesses.

“A bad feeling?” Harry asks.

Edward is usually spot on with gut feeling and it has Harry a bit worried,

“Just, I think he's close because he wants Louis, I don't think we've heard the last of him” Edward says looking to Harry.

“He's not getting him, he's ours, he doesn't even know Louis is with us” Harry says.

“He can find out, don't worry H we will protect him, no one will get Louis, I just want to catch him before he turns up again” Edward says.

He pulls Harry to him and holds him close as they sleep, Harry not getting much as he's scared something's going to happen to Louis, he watches he monitor as much as he can all night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys, glad you're enjoying the story so far xx

“Good boy bug, well done!” Edward praises as Louis finishes his fruit for breakfast.

Louis slipped last night and he's having a nice breakfast in his booster while Harry has a sleep in.

Louis smiles at Edward. 

“Lets get you cleaned up hey” Edward says fondly, he grabs the washer and cleans Louis face and hands while he fusses.

“Okay, okay, I'm done” Edward chuckles.

“Bath time?” Edward asks and Louis nods excitedly.

“We have bubbles?” Louis asks cutely.

“Sure can!” Edward tells him.

Edward picks Louis up and rests him on his hip as he walks upstairs to the bathroom near Louis room.

“This not the right bath” Louis says confused.

“This is your bathroom kiddo, we have all your bath toys and towels in here, especially for you” Edward says as he fills the bath up. 

He undresses Louis and puts him in the tub before he grabs a bucket from under the sink filled with lots of bath toys. Louis eyes light up, he's so excited. He squeaks in delight as Edward pours the toys into the bubbly water. Louis starts playing happily as Edward washes him and his hair. Louis never fusses once and Edward is so thankful Louis is such a well behaved little. 

“Head back bug, I need to wash the shampoo out” Edward says.

Louis tilts his head back and Edward finishes washing his hair. 

“Good boy bug” Edward says smiling.

When they have finished the bath, Edward brings Louis into his bedroom to change him, he lays him on his bed and puts a nappy on without any fuss from Louis who's happily playing with blue in his arms.

“Now bug, what would you like to wear today?” Edward asks.

The boys have an entire new wardrobe for Louis, they've filled it with cute jeans and shirts as well as footed onesies. 

“Blue, Daddy E” Louis says and Edward nods.

He picks Louis up and they walk to the closet, Edward dresses Louis in black jeans and a blue sweater that says “my daddies love me the bestest” Edward finishes by putting socks on Louis feet and brushing his hair.

“There, my little bug is all ready” Edward says.

“Ready for what?” Louis asks.

Edward smiles and reaches out to put Louis fringe behind his ear as he crouches Down to Louis level. 

“Well, today, you're going to meet Daddy H’s mum” Edward says kindly.

“Daddy H mum?” Louis wonders.

“Yep, she's very nice and she will love you! She's going to help us look after you when we go back to work” Edward explains.

“Work?, you leave me?” Louis asks sadly.

“No sweetheart, we will never leave you, we will have to go back to work soon and you will be staying here some days with grandma Anne” Edward says.

“Oh” Louis answers.

Edwards mother and father don't approve of his relationship with Harry so they aren't in his life anymore. Edward is fine with it as Harry's parents more than make up for it. 

 

“Are you ready?” Edward asks.

“No, I not want to, I like daddy H and daddy E to look at me” Louis says matter of factly.

Edward hides his fond.

“And we love looking after our little Bug, but we also have to work sometimes and we need some help to make sure you're safe and looked after while we're gone” Edward explains. 

“I not like this daddy E” Louis says cutely.

Edward laughs. 

“Come on bug, lets go wake up daddy H and see what he has to say hey” Edward says.

Edward holds out his hand for Louis to take and they both walk into Edward and Harry’s room. Louis let's go of Edwards hand and walks over to a sleeping Harry. Harry is lying on his stomach with his face towards the edge of the bed, Louis leans on the edge of the bed and close to Harry's face, he gently lifts Harry's eyelid up and Edward records the whole thing on his phone, its utterly adorable.

“Daddy H” Louis whispers.

Harry doesn't stir.

Louis tries again and lifts his eye up for longer.

“Daddy H, it me Louis” Louis says cutely.

Harry has been awake the whole time and tries not to laugh at his gorgeous boy, he instead reaches out quickly and grabs Louis around the waist and hauls him into bed.

“Gotcha!!” Harry laughs.

Louis squeals in delight as Harry starts tickling him on the bed.

“Stop Daddy, stop!!” Louis screams happily.

“Did you try to wake me up??” Harry asks chuckling.

“It was daddy E he told me too” Louis cries and squeaks.

Harry laughs and stops his assault on Louis he instead kisses him all over his face, he sits up in bed and brings Louis on his lap.

“That tickled daddy” Louis laughs.

“Did it bug? You are very ticklish” Harry says kissing Louis on the head.

Edward comes over and kisses Harry on the lips, laughing at the two.

“Good morning” Edward says smiling.

“Morning love, you two been up long?” Harry asks,

“A while, we've eaten and bathed Louis, Louis ate all his fruit this morning!” Edward says praising Louis.

“You did? Well done bug, so proud of you” Harry says kissing Louis again.

“Your mum is coming to look at me and I not like it” Louis says then.

“My mum is coming, to meet you and she's going to help us look after you while we're at work yeah” Harry says smiling.

“No, I told daddy E I only like you and him to look at me” Louis says.

“Ohhhh sweetheart, I promise you grandma Anne is very lovely and you'll love her. Lets just meet her first hey and see what you think” Harry says.

“Okay but I go to work with you I think” Louis says.

Harry and Edward laugh as Louis gets off Harry's lap.

“Can I go play?” Louis asks,

“Of course darling, play in your room while we shower and then we can go downstairs together okay” Edward says.

Louis nods and runs to his bedroom to play, excited to find new toys.

“He's in headspace?” Harry asks 

“Yep, was when he woke up” Edward says.

“Thanks for the sleep in” Harry says.

“Of course baby, I know you didn't sleep well, I'm sorry if I scared you about Troy yesterday” Edward says sitting next to Harry.

“I just don't want anything to happen” Harry says.

“It won't H I promise, I'm here to protect you both and neither of us would let harm come to Louis” Edward says.

Harry nods and they share a few kisses.

“Come on, your mum will be here in a half hour” Edward says.

Harry kisses Edward once more and they go to have a shower, taking the baby monitor with them to keep an eye on Louis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! I'll answer your comments asap xxxx

“Oh my darlings it's so good to see you” Anne says as she greets Harry and Edward at the front door. 

“We’ve missed you” Edward says as he hugs Anne tightly.

“I'm sorry I haven't been around, just wanted to give you some space with Louis and everything” Anne says smiling.

“Thanks mum, we’re excited for you to meet him” Harry says as he and Edward take Anne's bags and usher her inside to the kitchen.

“Me too, I can't wait to meet your gorgeous boy, where is he?” Anne asks happily.

Louis has been watching the three of them from the corner of the lounge, he's hiding behind a pot plant and is a bit weary of Meeting someone new.

Edward tilts his head silently in Louis direction and Anne smiles and pretends she doesn’t notice Louis, he's in full view of everyone though and Anne is in love already. 

“Headspace?” Anne whispers, she knows the boys have been having trouble with Louis past and him staying in headspace.

The boys both nod smiling.

“Well, I was really hoping Louis would be here, I wanted to meet him and give him a present and have some yummy lunch with him and maybe some ice cream” Anne says loudly so Louis can here.

Edward and Harry play along too as they see Louis stick his head around the plant after hearing ice cream.

“We thought Louis would love some ice cream too but we can't find him and we're a bit worried” Harry says.

Louis contemplates coming out, Anne doesn't seem scary and he loves ice cream, he sighs, 

“I here daddy H” Louis says as he comes out from behind the plant.

“Oh, there you are bug, we didn't know where you were hiding” Edward says.

Harry walks closer to Louis and kneels down in front of him.

“Would you like to meet your grandma Anne sweetheart?” Harry asks kindly.

Louis looks behind Harry and towards Anne and Edward, Anne has a huge smile on her face and Louis thinks she looks friendly and kind, a lot like Harry.

“She no hurt me right?” Louis says and Harry's heart clenches.

“No one in this house will ever lay a hand on you, Daddy E and I will never let anyone hurt you, including grandma Anne. But she's very kind and would never, ever want to hurt you darling. I promise” Harry says sincerely.

Louis takes a deep breath.

“Okay” Louis says.

Harry smiles big and then stands up, Louis holds his arms up and Harry is quick to bring Louis into his arms and on his hip. Louis rests his head in Harry's neck as he leads him towards Anne.

“Well look at you! You must be Louis, I'm grandma Anne, it's nice to meet you” Anne says smiling as she tries to coax Louis out of Harry's neck.

“Can you say hi to grandma darling!” Edward asks kindly.

“Hi” Louis says and he lifts his head up.

“Hello honey, you are very cute Louis” Anne says and Louis smiles slightly.

“You know what grandma Anne loves kiddo?” Edward asks and Louis looks at him “puzzles!” Edward says excitedly.

“Oh yes I love puzzles” Anne says.

“You do?” Louis asks surprised.

“They are my favourite” Anne says.

“I got lots of puzzles from daddy……H and and and Daddy E, I show you?” Louis asks cutely and Anne is so happy Louis is starting to open up.

“I would love to see them baby boy!” Anne says.

Harry puts Louis down and Anne reaches for Louis hand, Louis looks to Harry and Edward for confirmation, they nod and Louis takes Anne's hand and leads her to the lounge.

“We will get lunch ready, while you show grandma Anne some toys okay” Edward says 

Louis nods and him and Anne reach the lounge room, Louis is quick to find his favourite puzzles and spread them out on the large carpet area. Anne sits next to him and they really hit it off, Anne has Louis giggling within five minutes and the boys are so relieved. 

…..

“You can't have any ice cream bug until you finish your lunch” Edward says calmly to Louis who's fussing over eating his sandwich. 

“I no Ike it, I want milk” Louis says for the third time as he cries.

He’s beginning to get worked up, Harry and Edward have never seen Louis have a tantrum before and normally they wouldn't mind and take it in their stride, but they are worried Louis is going to bring himself out of headspace and he's been doing so well.

“We know you want milk darling, but you need to eat something first” Harry says.

“Is this his first tantrum?” Anne asks,

“Yeah, but we’re more worried about him bringing himself out” Edward says.

“Hey kiddo, it's okay, come on” Harry tries as he brushes Louis fringe off his forehead.

“He hasn't been eating properly, we can't get him to have much more than a bottle while he's in headspace and he's just so tiny” Edward says to Anne.

Anne knows this is serious, Louis needs to start eating, she get up out of her chair and goes to sit next to Louis in his booster seat.

“Hey angel boy, shhhh it's okay” Anne says calmly as she reaches out to dry Louis eyes.

Louis looks at Anne, his eyes filled with tears.

“How about I help you hey? You're going to love this sandwich it's got your favourite peanut butter on it” Anne says.

Louis hiccups and tries to calm down, Anne grabs a square of sandwich and breaks it off and puts it in Louis mouth. To everyone's relief he chews it, 

“There you are, good boy” Anne praises.

Louis let's Anne feed him his sandwich and all three of them praise him until he's finishes all four squares on his plate.

He gets covered in kisses and doesn't even fuss when Harry wipes his eyes and face.

“Ice cream now?” Louis sniffles cutely 

All three of them chuckle 

“Of course you can buddy, do you know why you're allowed ice cream now?” Edward asks.

“Cause I are my sam ch” Louis says.

“That's right, good boy!” Edward says.

Harry gets the ice cream while Edward cleans up and Louis enjoys his bowl of Ice cream getting it absolutely everywhere including his hair. 

Anne stays for the afternoon, watching and learning Louis routine, she's so excited about watching Louis two days a week while the boys are working. She's so happy they trust her to be there for Louis. Louis is the most gorgeous boy Anne has ever seen, she loves him already and knows Harry and Edward are going to make the best parents. 

Edward and Harry have worked out their schedule so that they both work three days a week, Monday and Tuesday Anne will watch Louis so Edward and Harry can work, Wednesday’s Edward will watch Louis while Harry works and Thursdays Harry will watch Louis while Edward works. Friday's is a rotating day for them both and it alternates each week. Both then have the weekend off to spend together. They start back next week which is in four days, they are hoping Louis will be okay with it by then. 

After Dinner where Louis managed to eat a little bit, Edward baths Louis and they all settle down in the loungeroom to give Louis his bottle. The fire place is on and it's nice and cosy.

“So sweetheart, did you like spending the day with grandma Anne?” Edward asks,

“Yes, daddy E I like her” Louis says.

“Oh I'm so glad, because you know what? I like you too”Anne tells Louis with a bop to his nose which causes him to giggle.

“Do you think you can let grandma Anne help us look after you while we work?” Harry asks gently.

Louis thinks for a minute, he walks over to Anne and stands in front of her, he looks at her innocently

“Daddy H say you won't hurt me” Louis says. 

Anne is taken a back, what this poor kid must have had to deal with.

“Oh honey, I will never hurt you, ever” Anne says sincerely.

“You bring puzzles when you look at me?” Louis asks.

Anne smiles at Louis cuteness,

“Absolutely! And colouring books too” Anne says.

Louis smiles and he leans in and gives Anne a big hug, it makes everyone tear up a little.

Louis let's go and walks over to Harry, not needing to say anything else, Harry picks him up and places Louis in his lap, Louis is tired, Harry holds him tightly and feeds him his bottle, Louis takes it eagerly and curls up against Harry feeling safe. Louis doses off half way through his bottle out to the world.

“He's adorable boys, I'm in love” Anne says smiling.

“We are too, thanks for helping us out mum” Edward says.

“It's my absolute pleasure boys, Louis and I will have a great time” Anne says.

The boys are so relieved it all went well and Louis is now open to staying with Anne, now they have to work on how they are going to cope missing Louis while they are at work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments guys, glad you're all liking the story so far. Can't wait for KIWI VID tonight wahooooo

Louis ends up staying in headspace for three days, its Sunday night when Casey and Scott bring their boys over for a BBQ. Louis took a while to come out of his shell but he's been playing nicely with the boys all night. Jasper and Luke are six and five, so A little older than Louis they are very gentle and nice boys though and Louis has been sharing his toys and playing nicely, he's silent for the most part and sits back and watches rather than joins in, but Edward and Harry are just happy Louis is in the same room.

Louis is tired though, he started coughing again and didn't get much sleep last night, Harry gave him some medicine and he settled down but was still restless all night, Harry has been keeping a close eye on Louis all day, he can tell he's a bit more lethargic and grizzly than normal. 

“He seems to be fitting in really well boys” Casey says, Casey works at the hospital with Harry and they often double date.

“He's been in headspace for three days, we are hoping he's regressed completely but we will see, he's doing so well” Edward says smiling.

“That's amazing, you guys are doing a great job” Scott says.

They are all sitting at the dining table having a drink after dinner, the boys happily playing in the lounge. 

Louis is watching Luke and Jasper do one of his puzzles, he's content until Luke picks up Blue.

“Blue” Louis says and reaches out to Luke for his toy.

“I like him, I'm playing with him, you have to share” Luke says.

“He mine, I don't wanna share Blue” Louis says, Tears forming in his eyes. 

“You have to share, that's the rules” Jasper pipes in defending his brother. 

Louis is starting to get upset and anxious, Blue is his puppy and he has been sharing all day, he doesn't want to share Blue, Blue makes him feel safe and loved and he needs him.

Louis quietly gets up trying to contain his emotions, he's only three though and he just wants to scream but he doesn't want to get into trouble. He walks over to the adult table and up to Harry, he pulls on Harry's shirt getting his attention.

“Hey little man, how's my boy?” Harry asks smiling. 

Louis looks to the other adults uneasily, Harry and Edward share a look and know Louis is upset.

“Come here darling, what's wrong?” Harry says as he picks Louis up, taking him to the kitchen and placing him on the bench, 

Louis looks around and sees everyone looking at him, he's scared he's in trouble and starts getting upset, 

“It's okay buddy, what happened” Harry asks.

Edward comes over then and stands in front of Louis too,

“It's okay Lou, just tell us” Edward says.

“Lu..ke has bbblue and I need….need blue” Louis says.

Harry can sense Louis is on the verge of a panic attack and Casey catches on quick too. She quickly goes onto the lounge to talk to Luke, she explains to him how important Blue is to Louis and Luke quickly runs over to Louis to hand him back Blue.

“Thanks Lukey, you're such a good boy” Edward praises.

“Sorry Lou, you feel Better now” Luke says 

Louis clutches Blue in his hands and begins to relax, 

“Calm down sweetheart, you're okay, just breathe” Harry reassure Louis. 

“I sorry, I not share ” Louis says as he tries to breathe.

“It's okay darling, you've been such a good boy sharing all your toys all day with Luke and Jasper” Harry says.

“Sometimes it's okay if you don't want to share a toy, Blue is very special to you and now that Luke and Jasper know that, it's okay. You can keep Blue close okay” Edward tells Louis gently.

Louis nods as his breathing begins to steady. He starts coughing though and winces. 

“He sounds wet on his chest H” Casey says worriedly as she comes into the kitchen.

“Yeah, he's been coughing all night, no temp though” Harry says.

Casey Nods and smiles at Louis.

“Thanks for sharing your toys with the boys today Lou, it's so nice of you. Next time you can come to our place and share their toys, would you like that?” Casey asks kindly, her voice friendly,

Louis nods shyly.

“How about some ice cream hey, you all did so well with your dinner” Edward says.

Jasper and Luke jump up and down excitedly 

“Yes please” Jasper yells

“Yay, yay” Luke follows with.

The adults laugh.

“I'll help” Scott says as he and Edward get to getting the ice cream out and ready.

“Would you like some darling?” Harry asks Louis.

Louis shakes his head no, Harry furrows his eyebrows, that's so unlike Louis, he loves ice cream. He reaches out and feels Louis forehead. He's a bit warm but okay. Louis fusses and pushes Harry's hand away.

“I have bottle and go ni ni daddy H” Louis whispers.

“Of course darling, come on let's get you into your pyjamas, we will skip the bath tonight I think” Harry says. 

He picks Louis up and gets no fuss at all as he heads upstairs and changes Louis into his Batman Warm onsie for bed. When Harry brings Louis back down stairs on his hip, everyone is digging into ice cream happily, Harry thinks Louis might perk up at that and decide he wants some too, he doesn't though and Louis clings to him as Harry makes his bottle, Louis resting his head in Harry's neck. 

Harry takes Louis over to the lounge and rests Louis across his lap, he feeds him his bottle and Louis doesn't even last a quarter of the way through before he's out. Harry takes him upstairs and tucks him into bed, gives him a kiss on the head and takes the baby monitor downstairs with him. 

“Louis okay H?” Edward asks as Harry settles at the table again, he can hear the worry in Edwards voice. They are both due back at work in the morning.

“Yeah, he's just tired babe, he didn't sleep well, hopefully he sleeps better tonight” Harry says. 

“Well we better get going, you guys are start back tomorrow” Scott says.

“Yeah, looking forward to having you back H, it's been chaos without you” Casey says.

“I can imagine, it will be good to get back I think, I'll miss Louis like crazy though” Harry says.

“Yeah me too, but I'm looking forward to getting back into the swing of things” Edward says.

“Well, we need you Ed, I'm surprised we've lasted this long without you” Scott says.

Edward smirks.

“Yeah me too” He says jokingly.

They all laugh and hug and kiss each other goodbye, promising to catch up again soon. 

The next morning Louis is having breakfast in his booster as he watches Harry and Edward get ready for work, he's still in headspace and still has a nasty cough, he notices that this day is different, his daddies are dressed different, Daddy H is wearing some blue outfit that looks like Paper, while Daddy E is wearing something around is body that looks like a cowboy outfit. He's confused and watches them curiously. They are smiling but seem to be in a bit of a hurry as Daddy H packs a yucky looking green drink and food in a bag. 

“Okay there bug?” Edward asks as he notices Louis isn't eating and is watching them.

Louis looks at him and doesn't answer.

“Are you going to eat some fruit darling?” Harry says as he comes over and squats next to Louis chair.

“I want out please” Louis says.

“Darling, you need to eat your breakfast first” Harry says.

“I not like this, you wear paper and Daddy is cowboy and I not like it” Louis says 

Harry chuckles at Louis words, his boy is so adorable.

“Daddy E does look like a cowboy doesn't he” Harry says and Edward laughs.

“This is what we wear to work bug” Edward explains.

“Work? You leave me now?” Louis says getting upset.

“It's okay bug, remember grandma Anne is coming to look after you” Harry says gently.

“Out please out” Louis says as he starts getting upset

Harry unbuckles Louis and Louis launches for Harry and doesn't let him go.

Harry and Edward expected this sort of behaviour and they get themselves ready, reassuring Louis as they go. 

When grandma Anne turns up, Louis is still clinging to Harry.

“Hey Mum, we’re sorry he's having a hard time this morning” Edward says as he answers the door.

“Oh my poor little boy” Anne says as she walks in.

She greets Harry with a kiss to the cheek before her attention is on Louis. 

“Ohhh honey, come to grandma Anne, we are going to have so much fun today, look what I've brought” Anne says.

Louis sniffles but lifts his head, Harry puts him down and Louis goes with Anne to the lounge, Anne distracts Louis enough so Harry can finish getting ready.

“He's developed a bit of a cough so I've left medicine on the bench if he needs it, nap time is 1pm and his food is layed out in the fridge” Harry says.

“Okay darlings, have a good day, we will be fine” Anne says.

Harry and Edward smile as they come and squat down next to Louis to say goodbye.

“We will see you tonight bug, we love you so much” Edward says as he kisses Louis and hugs him tight.

“I need my daddies” Louis hiccups as he tries to get Edward to pick him up,

It tears their hearts in two and Harry considers quitting his job to be at home with Louis, before Edward is dragging him out of the house, leaving a wailing Louis behind.


	14. Chapter 14

“Fucking find him Drew, I want him locked up” Edward snarls.

“We’re doing everything we can boss, I promise” Drew says in response.

Edward has just found out Troy has used his credit card again, this time two blocks from his and Harry's house. Troy can't know where they live though or that they are now Louis carers, theirs no way he could have found that information out. 

“Can you get patrol to swing past the house a few times?” Edward then asks.

“Already done boss” Jax says from beside Drew.

Edward nods as Jax and Drew leave his office, he turns to Scott.

“Don't mention this to Harry please, he worries enough about Louis safety” Edward says.

“I won't, we will find him Ed don't worry, nothing will happen to Louis” Scott reassures.

“Thanks mate” Edward replies. 

He's stressed out and just wants Louis dad found and to know Louis is safe, he has a horrible feeling in his gut and he can't settle, it makes him more angry than usual and his squad know to steer clear of an angry Edward.

….

At the hospital, Harry is having a busy day, he misses Louis like crazy but he's kept on his toes with sick Littles and broken bones in emergency. It's not until 3pm that he gets an unpleasant surprise when he hears a wailing little that sounds just like Louis in the waiting room.

….

Louis and Anne are playing puzzles quietly after Louis nap, he's wearing black jeans and a white sweater with “my Daddies loves me” written in black down the shirt.

“You're so good at puzzles honey” Anne says.

“Thanks gramma Anne, I like them” Louis smiles.

Suddenly the door bell rings and Anne furrows her brows. 

“Who could that be?” Anne asks Louis 

“I no no, daddy?” Louis asks.

Anne laughs, 

“Not yet bugalugs” she says ruffling Louis hair. 

She gets up and goes to answer the door, she opens it to find two kids and a girl on the front step,

“Hi, you must be Anne, my name is Jesse, I'm Jasper and Luke’s nanny. They were here last night and Luke left his toy truck here and he can't do without it, I'm so sorry to disturb you” Jesse the nanny rattles off.

“Oh nonsense, its fine, come on in, hello boys, I'm Anne its nice to meet you” Anne says smiling as she gestures everyone in the door.

“Thanks so much for this” Jesse says.

“No worries at all, do you know where you left your truck Luke?” Anne asks,

“In the plant pot in the lounge room” Luke says.

“Well Louis is playing in there, why don't you go and get it and then come to the kitchen for a cookie, Louis and I just made chocolate chip cookies, they should be cooled by now” Anne says.

“Thank you! Jasper says as he leads Luke towards Louis and the lounge.

“Come on Jesse, you look like you could use a cuppa” Anne says.

Jesse smiles.

“Thank you so much!” She says as she follows Anne. 

“Hi Lou!” Jasper and Luke say as they find Louis on the floor playing.

“Hi!” Louis says.

“I left my truck here….here 'tis” Luke says as he grabs it from the plant plot.

“Lets go get a cookie, come on Lou” Jasper says as they lead Louis into the kitchen.

“Did you find it?” Jesse asks them as they enter.

“Yep! Here” Luke says.

“Oh thank goodness, would you boys like a cookie?” Anne smiles.

“Yes please!! Jasper says.

Anne smiles and hands the plate to the boys so they can take one off, Louis shakes his head no.

“You don't want one kiddo?” Anne asks , Louis really doesn't eat anything.

“No thank you gramma” Louis says.

Anne sighs.

“Why don't you three go play hey, while Jesse and I have a coffee” Anne says.

The boys smile at Louis, 

“Come on Lou, let's get your trains out” Jasper says.

Louis follows happily behind the two excited boys.

“Hey Lou?,” Jasper asks as they get comfy on the floor playing.

“Yeah?” Louis asks shyly.

“If you go get your cookie, and pretend you want it now, Luke and I can split it and have it instead” Jasper says.

“You want my cookie?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, but pretend it's for you” Luke says.

“But why, you had one” Louis says confused.

“Yeah we want more and Jesse will say no” Jasper says.

“Please Lou, for us?” Luke asks.

Louis sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay” he says, 

He gets up and waddles cutely into the kitchen and to Anne and Jesse who are talking at the table.

“Gramma Anne, I have my cookie now?” Louis asks.

Anne beams at Louis,

“Of course kiddo, the plate is on the bench, can you reach it?” She asks kindly.

Louis nods and goes over to the plate, it's a bit out of reach so he grabs the step that Harry put in the kitchen for when Louis helps with cooking. Louis stand on it and reaches out to grab the cookie just as Jasper and Luke run in excitedly, they are chasing each other and accidentally knock Louis off his step, he slips and his head hits the corner of the bench on the sharp edge. 

Anne is up immediately and Jesse is quick to scold the two boys. 

Louis starts crying instantly, there is blood everywhere all over his shirt and he's scared, his head really hurts.

“Oh baby, it's okay, you're okay” Anne says gently.

She grabs a tea towel and puts it over the gash on the left hand side of his forehead, Anne knows he will need stitches she can see the bone. She's dealt with this before, when Harry was little so she knows what to do, she's calm and reassuring, exactly like Harry is in these situations. 

“I'm so sorry Anne” Jesse says clearly upset.

“It's okay Jesse, it was an accident, don't worry, we will get straight to the hospital and Louis will be fixed right up” Anne says, trying to smile so Louis doesn't get any more panicked. 

“I'll drop you off, it's the least I could do” Jesse says 

“Thanks love” Anne replies.

She picks Louis up and onto her hip, as Jesse gets the boys in the car, Anne sits in the front with a whimpering Louis, his white shirt covered in blood and the tea towel over his gash. 

By the time they reach the hospital, the towel on Louis head is soaked through and Louis is getting more upset, his head is starting to hurt badly. 

“Thanks Jesse, I'll let you know tonight how we go” Anne says as she shuts the door and carries Louis into the emergency waiting room. 

She gets to reception and tells the receptionist her name, Louis is wailing and not even five seconds later Harry is running into the emergency room causing heads to turn. 

Louis spots him straight away.

“Daddy H” he screams and starts crying heavily.

Harry comes rushing over.

“Darling what's happened, are you okay?” Harry asks upset, he takes Louis in his arms.

He ushers Anne and Louis behind the glass doors and to a private room. He calls Sammy in to help. Anne explains what went on and Harry is so glad Louis is even still in headspace.

“Oh sweetheart you're okay, just calm down, daddy will fix you right up okay” Harry reassures Louis.

Harry lies a sobbing Louis on the bed.

“Good boy darling, now I'm going to take the towel off and Sammy is going to help me look at your head okay, I'm right here so don't worry” Harry says smiling.

“You're so brave kiddo, you deserve a lollipop” Sammy says smiling.

Anne is in the room watching on, upset Louis is hurt,

Harry removes the towel.

“Shit, it's really deep” Harry says to Sammy.

“Scan?” Sammy asks.

“Yeah, just to double check, especially if he's hit the corner of the bench” Harry says, 

Harry then turns to Louis 

“That's a nasty cut sweetheart, were going to fix it though okay, can you be really brave for daddy” Harry says, running his hands through Louis hair.

“Yes” Louis says quietly.

“Good boy” Harry smiles.

He gets everything he needs to stitch Louis up, before he turns to Anne.

“Could you call Ed mum, tell him what's happened and that Louis is fine, he doesn't need to come down but just let him know?” Harry asks.

“Sure darling, I'm so sorry Haz” Anne says.

Harry smiles and walks over to his mum.

“Mum, kids will be kids, it's fine, he's okay, I have a feeling this won't be the first time a trip to Emergency will be in order, don't worry about it, I promise he's okay, it was an accident” Harry says.

Anne's smiles, Harry kisses her head and she walks out of the room to go call Edward.

Harry gets to stitching Louis up, Sammy distracting Louis while the numbing needle goes in. He ends up needing eleven stitches as the cut was so deep. Louis fusses through the scan and when Harry tries to give him some medicine, he's upset and out of sorts, which is understandable.

The scans come back clear and Harry is relieved. He decides to keep Louis under observation though until his shift finishes and carries a tired Louis who refused a lollipop out to the car with Anne. Louis falls asleep as Harry drops Anne home, promising to see her tomorrow and drives Louis home,

When they pull up, Edwards car is already in the drive. Louis wakes up as Harry carries him on his hip inside. They meet Edward in the kitchen, he's just finished cooking dinner.

“Oh my poor boy! Look at you, are you okay?” Edward worries when he sees Louis, his white shirt covered in blood and his head with a white bandaid over his gash.

“I hurt daddy E” Louis says cutely.

“Oh my brave boy, you're so brave” Edward says as he kisses Louis on the head and takes him from Harry cuddling him close, Louis resting his head in Edwards neck. 

“Hey babe” Edward says as he kisses Harry.

“Hi, missed you” Harry smiles.

Edward smiles back.

“Missed to too, Is he okay?” Edward asks for reassurance.

“He's fine, very deep gash so it will scar but he's okay, will have a hell of a headache” Harry says.

“I go ni ni” Louis says upset.

“Of course baby, you're not hungry?” Edward asks.

“Milk” Louis says.

“Mum said he's had two bottles of milk and an apple today, that's it, was getting a cookie when it happened” Harry says.

“I didn't want my cookie, Jasper and Luke wanted mine I say no but they told me they want to eat mine so I went to get it for them” Louis says.

“Ohhhh so they were being rascals where they?” Edward asks chuckling.

“Let's get you cleaned up and to bed darling” Harry smiles.

“You can sleep with us tonight” Edward says as he goes to warm up Louis bottle.

Louis doesn't protest as Harry washes him, puts him in pjs and gives him his bottle, he falls asleep in Harry and Edwards bed and the boys watch over him all night making sure their boy is okay


	15. Chapter 15

Louis wakes from a nightmare, he screams and sits up in bed, sweating, his head pounding. He's out of headspace.

“Bug?” Edward says from beside him.

“Breathe, darling, it's just a bad dream” Harry says.

“I….im not little, I'm sorry” Louis says breathing heavily.

“That's okay, just calm down kiddo” Edward says.

“I…..I…..I need to go, I can go” Louis says upset.

“Hey no, no, kiddo it's okay, just lie back and get some more sleep” Harry says gently.

He looks to the clock and it reads 3am.

“But, I'm not little, I don't want to bother you and you have work tomorrow and I don't want to keep you awake, I'm sorry” Louis rushes out,

“Hey, relax, relax, we want you in here with us” Edward says.

“Louis, no matter if you're in headspace or not, you're ours, 16 or 3 we are here to look after you, you are never a bother and we're always here” Harry says as he brings Louis down and over his chest. 

“You're still our bug and you've had a nasty hit to your head Lou, we want you next to us” Edward says.

“My head hurts” Louis whimpers and wipes a few tears from his eyes.

“Oh darling, I'll get you some medicine to help it” Edward says.

“Noooo, no, I just want you to stay,I'm sorry, please” Louis says upset.

“Okay sweetheart it's okay, I'll stay” Edward says.

He lays back down on the bed and snuggles up behind Louis as he lays across Harry, both boys whisper sweet nothings and run their hands through his hair gently until they all fall back to sleep.

The next morning Louis wakes alone in bed, his head hurts and he's out of headspace and just feels exhausted. He sits up and goes to his room, he takes his nappy off, showers and dresses himself in his grey sweatpants that are still too big and he then goes to Harry and Edwards room, he walks into their wardrobe and looks around for a sweater. He finds the one he was after, its black and Harry and Edward both wear it so it smells like them both, just what he needs right now.

Louis walks downstairs to find Harry and Edward dressed for work and grandma Anne sitting in the kitchen, they are all at the bench sipping tea. 

Harry sees Louis first.

“Darling, you shouldn't be out of bed” Harry says as he comes over and picks Louis up like a child.

Louis clings to Harry tightly.

“You're okay, I'm here, you're such a good boy” Harry says gently.

“Good morning honey, how's your head feeling?” Anne says as Harry brings Louis into the kitchen.

Louis shrugs his shoulders.

Harry hands Louis over to Edward and Edward snuggles him close.

“Good morning bug, you're so snuggly this morning” Edward says, kissing Louis cheek and then forehead all over. 

“You like our sweater kiddo?” Harry says smiling as he realises Louis is in their sweater. It makes his heart swell.

Louis nods.

Harry and Edward smile at Louis, he's so beautiful.

“Now, today we've set you up on the couch, we don't want you doing too much okay” Edward says as he brings Louis over to the couch and the bed they've made up for him.

“Here bug” Harry says as he fills a syringe up with medicine and gives it to Louis with a sippy cup full of water. Louis takes it and Edward lies him on the couch.

Harry and Edward kneel down in front of him.

“Are you mad at me?” Louis asks.

Harry and Edward look at Louis fondly.

“Why would we be mad at you kiddo?” Edward asks.

“Cause I'm out of headspace, I'm not suppose to be and gramma Anne might not like me now” Louis says quietly.

“Baby, we will keep telling you how much we love you and how much we want you, headspace or not bug, you're stuck with us and Grandma Anne too” Harry says smiling.

 

“We could never be mad at you bug” Edward says. 

Anne watches on fondly at the exchange, she loves her boys so much.

Louis smiles slightly and looks to Anne.

Anne comes over and kneels down next to Harry and Edward. 

“I love you too Louis, more than you'll know, it doesn't matter to me if you're in headspace I just want you safe and happy okay. We can have lots of fun today, watching movies and eating popcorn, and maybe ice cream, but we won't tell your daddies about that will we” Anne says winking at Louis.

Louis giggles and Harry and Edward laugh, Edward and Anne get up and Harry moves to swipe Louis fringe off his forehead.

“I need you to listen to me okay” Harry then says seriously.

Louis looks at Harry his big blue eyes so innocent.

“Coming in and out of headspace is very tiring for a little, and after your accident last night I'd really like you to stay on the couch unless you need to use the bathroom. You'll be exhausted and it's safer to stay put okay” Harry says.

“Okay, Daddy H” Louis says.

“Good boy bug” Harry smiles.

“What…..if I go to headspace or I want to but I can't, I'm scared to go into headspace again, especially when you're not here” Louis worries.

“Darling, never be scared of headspace, it's who you are and we love you and you're always safe here, grandma Anne will keep you safe. I've told her to call me straight away if you're upset in any way and I'll be here next to you as soon as I can be, I promise you” Harry says.

Louis nods.

“I love you” Louis says.

“I love you too bug” Harry smiles.

“Now cuddle blue and grandma Anne will get you some yummy breakfast okay” Harry says.

He tucks Louis up and kisses him on the head, Edward follows suit and they leave for work, letting Louis know they love him.

 

….

The next afternoon Louis is still out of headspace and he and Edward have been playing video games as its Edwards day off. Edward has been teaching Louis how to play FIFA and Maria cart, Louis has been smiling and giggling and Edward couldn't be happier. 

“You are getting so good at this bug!” Edward praises.

Louis smiles big.

“I'm going to go and get us a snack, okay” Edward says as he gets up off the couch and goes to organise some celery and carrots with peanut butter.

He's just finishing setting it all on plates when Louis walks in, he's anxious and upset.

“Daddy E” Louis says upset.

Edward turns to Louis and knows what's happening, he has to keep himself calm, he's never good in these situations,

“Hey darling, it's okay what's wrong” Edward says as he kneels down to Louis.

“Can you help me, go into headspace I can't” Louis says as his breathing picks up.

“Shit” Edward says under his breath.

“Of course bug, it's okay, just relax” Edward says.

He grabs his phone off the bench and dials Harry's number, thankfully he picks up straight away. Edward sits on the floor and brings Louis between his legs so his back is against Edwards chest. 

“Ed?” Harry asks.

“H, um, Louis is going into headspace, but he's upset and asked me to help and I don't know what to do” Edward says upset.

“Okay love, you need to relax first okay, Louis is fine, this is a good sign, where is he?” Harry asks calmly.

“He's between my legs we’re on the floor” Edward says,

“Okay, that's good, now just reassure him, tell him he's safe and that you want him in headspace, you've done this before Ed you're good at this” Harry says,

“Because you were here too, I'm worried about him” Edward says.

“I know love but you're both okay and all Louis needs is for you to tell him you love him and that he's okay” Harry says.

Edward nods even though Harry can't see him.

“Okay yeah, I'm putting you down just don't hang up” Edward says.

“I won't” Harry reassures.

He listens on as Edward calmly talks to Louis and talks him into headspace.

“Great job kiddo, good boy” Edward says.

Louis is now lying over Edwards chest and has his head buried into his neck, he's sucking his thumb and fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Edward picks up the phone again.

“Thanks H” Edward says.

“You did great babe” Harry says.

“He's out to the world” Edward says,

“Yeah, it tires him out badly. He's doing so well considering Ed, we should be so proud of him, hopefully he will stay under longer than last time” Harry says.

“This isn't good for him though, is it, it isn't good for his body” Edward says.

Harry sighs.

“No it's not, but he isn't being forced in and out, he's doing it himself which is good, he's in control, it's the anxiety that comes with it though that we need to take care of now, he's getting there, he came to you for help and that's amazing” Harry says.

“Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm…..I'm going to go put him down for his nap, I'll see you in a few hours?” Edward says.

“You bet, I'll bring home a nice dinner hey?” Harry says.

“Sounds great Haz, thank you, I love you” Edward says.

“Love you too babe” Harry says smiling as he ends the call.

Edward picks up Louis and carries him to his room, he lays him down, tucks him in and kisses him on the head. He grabs the monitor and heads downstairs, he's so thankful he was able to talk Louis into headspace


	16. Chapter 16

“Great job bug!!” Harry says proudly as Louis finishes all his fruit for breakfast. 

The boys have discovered Louis loves chopped up fruit, celery and peanut butter and milk, it's obviously not enough for Louis but at least they've got him eating some foods.

Louis smiles at Harry's praise.

“Out now?” He asks cutely as he pulls on the booster seat belt that goes around his lap. 

“Well, first I want to talk to you about what we are going to do today” Harry says.

Edward has already left for work and it's Harry's day with Louis.

“Do today?” Louis asks.

“Yes, today were going to go in the car and go to the grocery store” Harry says fondly, kissing Louis nose.

Louis giggles 

“What's that?” Louis asks 

“Where we get all our food and things from, it will be lots of fun, you may even get a lollipop if you're a good boy for daddy” Harry smiles.

“I always good for daddy” Louis says matter of factly.

Harry chuckles.

“You are bug, very good” Harry says.

He grabs a cloth and cleans Louis mouth and hands.

“Should we go get ready?” Harry asks.

Louis nods and Harry unbuckles Louis and leads him up the stairs, Louis cutely hobbling along

After Louis is dressed in his black jeans, cute black vans and a grey sweater with a wolf on it, Harry brings him to his own room so he can get ready. Louis plays on the floor with Blue while Harry dresses in jeans, boots and a black shirt unbuttoned to his first tattoo on his chest. When he comes from the closet Louis looks up.

“Why you draw on your tummy Daddy H?” Louis asks cutely.

Harry laughs.

“These are called tattoos bug, daddy E and I have them, see” Harry says as he shows Louis the ones on his arm and chest,

“Wow, I like them, I want them” Louis says.

Harry chuckles.

“Not for little boys I'm afraid bug” Harry says and Louis pouts,

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asks Louis as he helps him up,

“Yes” Louis says.

They walk out to the car and Harry places Louis in his car seat, he's given blue and his sippy cup and Harry drives out of the garage. 

They listen to music, mostly the music Harry grew up with and Louis seems to love it.

“Good singing bug” Harry says as Louis hums and sings a few words.

When they pull up to the grocery store Louis gasps.

“It's big in there daddy” Louis announces.

Harry parks the car.

“It is, so you must stay with me all the time okay” Harry says.

Louis nods and Harry comes around to unbuckle him, he puts Louis down and they walk into the store together. It's a bit busy but it's very big and Louis is scared, he's never been out like this as a little. 

“Daddy, I not like it” Louis says as he pulls on Harry's shirt.

Harry kneels down to Louis level 

“It's a bit scary at first but but I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you will I?” Harry says.

Louis shakes his head.

“You can sit in the trolley and I'll be right in front of you the whole time okay” Harry says.

“Okay daddy H” Louis says

“My brave boy, well done!” Harry says.

He grabs a trolley and picks Louis up easily and places him in the front of the trolley. They make their way around the store Harry asking Louis questions about what they are buying and Louis is having fun and smiling. He's starting to like the grocery store.

“Oh my gosh, what a beautiful boy you have” a lady comes over to say to Harry as she admires Louis.

“Thank you” Harry smiles at her.

“He is just gorgeous, those eyes” she says fondly.

“They are gorgeous aren't they” Harry agrees fondly.

“Hello there little guy! What's your name” the lady asks.

She's around 50 years old and Harry knows she means no harm, Louis though, is scared and looks to Harry nervously.

“It's okay darling” Harry says carding his fingers through Louis hair.

“Louis” Louis whispers to the lady.

“What a lovely name, are you shopping with your daddy?” She asks,

Louis doesn't reply.

“He's a little shy, this is his first time out and he's a little overwhelmed” Harry tells the nice lady.

“Oh I'm so sorry, don't mind me I just thought he was just gorgeous” the lady says.

“Thank you so much! You're very lovely” Harry says.

The lady then leaves and Harry turns his attention back to Louis.

“Okay?” Harry asks making sure.

“Okay” Louis replies.

“You've got the whole shop swooning kiddo, wait until we tell daddy E” Harry chuckles as he notices people just staring fondly at them both.

“I tell Daddy E they swimming at me” Louis says 

Harry laughs and kisses Louis nose.

“You tell him just that bug” Harry replies.

Louis smiles as Harry leads Louis through the isles. 

“Daddy, I hop out and help” Louis asks after two more isles, he's getting a little bored.

“Sure darling, just stay close and hold my hand okay” Harry says.

Louis nods and Harry grabs him out, Louis holds Harry's hand tightly and Harry shows Louis how to put thing in the trolley. Louis is smiling and getting a little more brave, letting Harry go while he puts things in the trolley.

“Hey kiddo, you see the big purple bag of popcorn over there?” Harry asks 

Louis looks down the isle and sees it.

“Yes daddy” Louis says.

“Could you be really brave and go down and get it for daddy” Harry asks smiling to reassure Louis.

“Um…okay” Louis says.

He lets go of Harry's hand and Harry watches on fondly, never taking his eyes off Louis as he walks down the isle, he's so small and tiny and Harry just loves him to bits.

Louis grabs the popcorn and turns around smiling at Harry, he's walking back as Harry looks up at the person entering the isle at the other end, Louis has his back to them but Harry clearly sees him, he's wearing blue baggy jeans a horrid grey sweater, his beard is scruffy. It's Troy. 

“I did it daddy H see me?” Louis says as he runs back smiling widely.

Harry is frozen in his place as he and Troy lock eyes. 

“Daddy H?” Louis says, he's worried he's upset Harry, 

Troy disappears down another isle and Harry kneels down in front of Louis.

“Hey baby, that's great you did so well! I'm so proud of you!” Harry says smiling. 

Louis beams back at him, 

“Hey kiddo come here hey” Harry says, he picks Louis up and puts him on his hip. 

Louis rests his head in Harry's neck as Harry grabs his phone and dials Edwards number.

“Hey babe, how's things?” Edward asks happily when he answers.

“Ed, um….Louis and I are at the store and” Harry starts 

“What's happened” Edward asks worriedly,

“Troy, he's, he’s here, he saw us” Harry says. 

“Shit, we’re on our way” Edward says.

He hangs up the phone and Harry turns his attention back to Louis trying to remain calm, Louis hasn't picked anything up yet.

“Okay kiddo let's finish this shopping hey” Harry says. 

Harry and Louis finish their shop, Harry holding Louis on his hip the rest of the time and letting him help pay the lady, 

Harry finishes buckling Louis into his car seat and putting the grocery’s in the boot of the car when Edwards squad car pulls in, him Drew, Scott and Jax, get out of the car.

“Haz” Edward says.

“Ed” Harry replies as he shuts the boot.

“What happened?” Edward asks.

Harry starts explaining to Edward and Scott as Jax and Drew entertain Louis in the back seat, making him giggle in delight, 

“Alright H we will go pull security tapes, have a check around, you get Louis home okay” Edward says kissing Harry, 

“Yeah okay” Harry says, 

Edward goes to see Louis, give him a big kiss and cuddle before him and the boys go to sort this mess out. Harry drives Louis back home, Louis falls asleep on the way and Harry can't help the awful feeling in his gut. He will do anything to keep Louis safe.


	17. Chapter 17

“He's been hanging around for a few days” Edward breaks the news to Harry.

“A few days? Ed, why didn't you tell me?” Harry asks upset.

They are both standing in the kitchen, having a drink while cleaning up dinner. Louis is sitting on the couch reading a book while he waits for Harry and Edward to finish cleaning up and get his bottle ready.

“Because, I know you worry about his safety, you lay awake the whole night when I told you Troy was in Doncaster” Edward says.

“Just because I worry about it doesn't mean you keep it from me, I wouldn't have taken Louis out” Harry says.

“We can't live like that H, can't keep Louis in the house just incase” Edward says.

“We can if it means he’s safe” Harry says.

“Babe, he's safe, the boys and I are working on it, we got some good leads today, we will catch him, I promise” Edward reassures.

“Why you fighting, is it me?” Louis asks cutely as he comes into the kitchen in his Spider-Man pyjamas and hair done neatly after his bath, he's clutching blue in his hand.

“Ohh we’re not fighting bug, it's okay” Edward says as he comes to pick Louis up. He puts Louis on the bench and Harry and Edward stand in front of him.

“We didn't mean to scare you or upset you darling” Harry says.

“You, love each other right?” Louis asks,

“Yes bug, we love each other so much, almost as much as we love you” Edward says bopping Louis on the nose.

Louis smiles.

“Daddy E guess what?” Louis says excitedly.

“What baby boy?” Edward smiles lovingly.

“Daddy H and I tell you that the whole shop was swimming at me today” Louis says happily.

“Swimming at you?” Edward asks holding back his laugh, he looks to Harry for clarification.

Harry laughs.

“Swooning, Louis had a fair few fans today” Harry says.

“Ohhhhh you did, did you??? You're going to be a heartbreaker I just know it” Edward jokes kissing Louis head.

‘I no break them” Louis says pouting.

“Ohhh bug you're adorable” Harry says.

“Time for a bottle and bed I think” Edward then says.

“I think I sleep with you tonight, Kay” Louis says matter of factly.

The boys chuckle.

“And whys that bug?” Edward asks, waiting to hear what funny answer Louis comes up with.

“Cause the man at the shop come get me” Louis says 

Edward and Harry freeze, they then look at each other, Harry swore Louis didn't see Troy today 

“What man sweetheart?” Harry asks, his throat is dry and he swallows thickly.

“The man that follow us, when the swimming lady talked to us and when we pay the lady with the magic card, he was there and he did this to me” Louis says.

Louis then pretends his sleeping holding his hands under his head then he lifts his head and pulls his thumb across his throat.

Edward and Harry are flawed, why would someone do that to a child, how could anyone scare their boy like that. 

“Oh my god” Harry says under his breath.

“No one is coming to get you kiddo, we promise you okay. No one will hurt you” Edward says. 

“You sure? He didn't look nice” Louis says.

“Why didn't you tell me at the shops darling” Harry asks he's a little upset he didn't notice and wasn't there to protect Louis emotionally.

“I sorry, don't be mad, I didn't know!” Louis says upset.

“You're not in trouble baby, next time you tell daddy, I'll keep you safe okay” Harry says sincerely.

“Okay daddy, I'm sorry” Louis says.

“Don't be bug, daddy H just loves you so much that he wants you to be safe” Edward says.

“Loves me so much that I sleep with you and read our love me book, Kay” Louis says cutely.

Harry and Edward can't help their wide smiles.

“Anything for you bug” Harry says.

Harry and Edward bring Louis up to their bedroom, Harry settles down with Louis and Edward gets their book, Harry feeds Louis his bottle while Edward reads their book. After Louis is tucked in tightly, the boys kiss him goodnight and go to finish cleaning the kitchen and decide to watch a movie. 

“Why would he do that to him Ed?” Harry asks as they settle down in the lounge with a glass of wine each. 

“Because he's a sick bastard that I'm going to put away for a long time” Edward says.

“We’re lucky Louis wasn't triggered” Harry says.

“I know, he's trusting us enough to stay in headspace longer, I don't want anything ruining that” Edward says.

“The fact that he stayed under even after that is such a great sign” Harry says.

“I love him to death H, He's just adorable” Edward says fondly.

“Let's take him out tomorrow, I think we could all use a day together” Harry says. 

“Good idea, I have to drop into the station first thing but we could go up to the beach?” Edward suggests.

“Perfect, just what we need I think” Harry agrees.

They settle down to watch their movie, keeping an ear out for Louis. 

……

The next morning Harry and Edward have their day bags and the car packed before Louis even gets up. They aren't planning to come back until after dinner tonight so want to get an early start.

“Good morning bug” Edward says as he comes into their room, Louis is sitting up in bed waiting for Edward and Harry to come and get him.

Louis yawns in response and rubs his eye.

“We are going to have a fun day today, we've got a surprise for you” Edward says as he picks Louis up.

“Surprise for me?” Louis asks.

“Yep we are going in the car after breakfast” Edward says.

“To the grocery store?” Louis asks.

Edward laughs.

“No bug, to the beach!” Edward says.

“Beach!” Louis repeats having actually no idea about the beach.

Edward and Harry make quick work of breakfast and dressing Louis in his jeans, vans and a yellow sweater with “I know I'm cute” written on the front. 

They all get into the car, Harry handing Louis his sippy cup and blue as they begin to drive.

“We just have to stop at the station for a bit okay Lou!” Edward says.

“No beach?” Louis asks,

“Soon, just a little stop at work first” Edward says.

Louis sits back and looks out the window, none of them noticing the black van following them six cars away,


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter and in edited xx

“Lou, kiddo, how you doing!” Scott greats Louis as they enter the station, Scott lifts Louis over his shoulder and tickles him until he's giggling in glee

“Stop…ahhhhh” Louis laughs.

“How's our boy?” Scott says as he stops his assault and puts Louis on his hip instead.

“I good uncle Scotty” Louis smiles.

Edwards squad look on fondly and they all great Louis with high 5’s and hair ruffles.

Edward walks into his office to do a few things and Harry waits outside with the squad, who are happily talking and playing with Louis.

“You good Haz?” Drew comes over to ask, he's happily watching the boys play with Louis.

“I'm okay, drewy how are you?” Harry asks.

“I'm good, yeah, just wanted to check on you after yesterday” Drew says and Harry smiles.

“Thanks Mate, I'm okay, just, he saw Louis and it's made me even more uneasy. I just want to find him and get him out of our lives” Harry says sighing.

“I promise we are doing everything we can, we will catch him” Drew says and Harry smiles back at him.

“Thanks Drew” Harry says.

“Alright let's get going!” Edward comes out of his office to say.

“Have a great day boys” Scott says as the squad say goodbye to Louis and Scott hands him over to Edward.

“That's guys” Edward says.

“You ready to go kiddo?” Edward asks Louis.

Louis nods 

Louis waves as he's carried out by Edward and is strapped in the car. 

 

When they get to the beach, the sun is out and it's warm, Edward and Harry take Louis into the change room and put him in his cute board shorts and rashie and put a hat on his head along with his floaties. They make their way to the sand and Edward lays the towel out and puts up the umbrella. Louis hasn't said a single word he's slightly scared and just watching everything and taking it all in.

“Okay bug, would you like to build some sand castles?” Edward asks. 

Both Harry and Edward are In board shorts and shirtless, their tattoos on full display, they are utterly gorgeous to everyone around and their perfect little cute family causes lots of stares.

“Sand castles?” Louis asks.

 

Harry brings out a bucket and spades with lots of different creatures as well, Louis eyes light up.

“Come on. Let's go down to the wet sand and We can show you” Harry says.

Harry grips Edward and Harry tightly as they walk towards the water, Louis feet then touch the wet sand and he stops.

“It wet” Louis says.

“That's right bug, the water is making the sand wet, should we sit down” Edward asks.

Louis sits down on the sand and Edward and Harry begin to show Louis how to make sandcastles. Louis loves it and he smiles and giggles when Harry builds a big castle and he knocks it down causing tickles from his daddies.

They have people come over to them a few times, complementing them on a beautiful family.

Louis has sand stuck to his hands and looks at them curiously, he wonders what it would taste like, Harry and Edward know what's going through Louis head but he's a curious little boy and a little sand won't hurt him. Louis sticks his fingers in his mouth before quickly pulling them out, twisting his face in disgust.

Harry and Edward laugh.

“That not good” Louis says.

“No it doesn't taste very nice does it bug” Harry laughs.

Louis decides not to do that again and goes back to building castles.

An hour later Harry decides to go in for a swim. Louis watches as his daddy sucks under the waves and swims. It's not rough and only a few waves are present.

“How about we go in too sweetheart?” Edward asks Louis.

Louis looks at Edward.

“In there” Louis asks.

“Yeah with daddy H” Edward smiles.

Louis thinks about it, it's not like, the pool and his daddies are with him.

“Okay” Louis says.

“Good boy bug” Edward says.

He carries Louis to the water and Into the ocean, Louis grips Edward tightly, slightly scared.

“It's okay, I've got you, I won't let you go” Edward says.

Louis cuddles Edward and they reach Harry who's up to his shoulders in water.

“Hey darling, come here cutie” Harry says taking Louis from Edward.

Louis latches on tightly to Harry and eventually he relaxes enough to giggle, as the waves make their way through them.

“Wow bug, you're so brave, are you having fun?” Edward asks,

“Yeah, I like it” Louis squeals.

Soon enough Louis is shaking from being cold.

“Cold bug?” Harry asks as he sees Louis blue lips.

“Yes daddy H but I having fun” Louis says happily.

“Okay five more minutes and then we will go get warm okay” Edward says.

Louis nods and they spend their last five minutes splashing and laughing, when they get back to the sand they dry off and decide to go get some dinner. They have a shower in the bathrooms and dress back on warm clothes and cover Louis in one of their jumpers and sweats. They get fish and chips and sit on the beach watching the sunset. Louis doesn't eat a lot but he has fun and even gets a chocolate ice block after dinner. They sit together until it gets dark just snuggling together and watching the ocean, it's calm and beautiful.

On the way home Louis falls fast asleep with blue cuddled close. He had the best day and just what they all needed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left, thanks for all your comments and kudos ❤️❤️❤️❤️

NEXT CHAPTER

 

“Bug, come on darling time to wake up” Harry coaxes Louis awake. 

He's slept in all morning after such a big day yesterday, he's snotty and his cough is sounding worse, Harry is cursing himself for letting Louis in the water yesterday when he wasn't fully recovered.

“I tired” Louis wines on the verge of tears. 

“Oh darling I know, but you need to come eat something, its raining outside so how about we snuggle on the couch, we could colour in?” Harry says lovingly as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

Louis coughs wetly, he's tired and doesn't feel good but colouring with his daddies sounds good.

Louis reaches out for Harry to pick him up.

“Come on sweetheart, let's get you changed first” Harry says.

He grabs a clean nappy and makes quick work of cleaning up Louis and putting the new nappy on. He leaves Louis in his blue onsie that covers his toes and arms and carries him downstairs.

“Good morning sleepy head” Edward greets a snotty Louis.

“I tired daddy E” Louis says as Harry hands him over to Edward.

“I know bug but you've got to eat, come on I've got fruit and juice for you” Edward says as he straps Louis into his booster.

Louis manages a few pieces of fruit before he's pushing it away and resting his head on the table. Harry and Edward are cleaning up the kitchen and look on fondly as Louis closes his eyes.

“He's still sick?” Edward asks worriedly.

“Well, I shouldn't have allowed him in the water yesterday, his chest wasn't clear enough, I think he's just tired from everything that's gone on and been happening, he's still adjusting and his immune system will be low because of that too” Harry says.

“The poor thing, I feel terrible Haz” Edward says.

“Me too, let's just spend he day together warm and snug by the fire, he just needs a day of rest” Harry says.

 

“Yeah, good idea” Edward says.

He walks over to Louis and runs his hand through his hair.

“Hey bug, how would you like to watch some cartoons hey?” Edward says.

Louis slowly blinks his eyes open and sits up nodding, Harry and Edward are completely in awe of how adorable Louis is and how lucky they are to have him. 

Edward grabs Louis out of the chair and they walk to the lounge while Harry makes Louis a bottle. They settle down near the fire with a blanket and Louis lies across Edwards chest.

Edward feeds Louis his bottle and they spend the morning snuggled together on the couch looking after their boy. 

It's at 2pm when Edward gets a call from Drew that has Edward on edge.

“Haz, I've got to go into the station” Edward says as he ends the call.

“What's wrong?” Harry asks from the couch as he cradles a sleeping Louis.

“Patrol spotted Troy walking the block” Edward says.

“Our block?” Harry asks worriedly.

“Yeah, don't panic though okay I've got an officer coming to sit in the driveway and I'm taking the squad out to find him” Edward says

“Ed, he knows doesn't he?” Harry asks as he puts Louis down on the couch and makes his way to Edward.

“Yeah, I don’t think he knows what exact house we live in but he's been watching” Edward says.

“What do you think he wants?” Harry asks, scared of the answer.

“I think his threat to Louis in the grocery shop was real, I think he wants to get Louis” Edward confesses and Harry goes pale.

“I'll have this sorted Harry, I promise, I'm fixing it, I love you baby, look after our boy, I'll be back as soon as I can” Edward says.

Harry nods his head and Edward kisses him before he's gone.

Harry is on edge all afternoon and Louis senses something isn't right, the officer hasn't arrived yet either.

“Daddy H?” Louis asks unsure as he walks into Harry cleaning the kitchen, he's been cleaning all afternoon, which he usually does when he's anxious.

“Yes darling?” Harry says a little preoccupied, 

“What you doing?” Louis asks shyly,

“Just cleaning bug, this house is such a mess” Harry says.

“Mess?” Louis asks, the house looks clean to Louis but he thinks maybe he's causing too much mess and he's upsetting his daddy.

“Yes, there are toys everywhere and food all over the floor, daddy needs to clean it” Harry says as he brings the broom out.

Louis looks down upset, 

“I sorry daddy, I clean it” Louis says sadly as he walks back into the lounge, 

Harry watches him go and Louis bend down to start cleaning his toys up. Harry feels bad but he just wants to get everything sorted and then he'll go comfort Louis. 

Harry listens as he sweeps, he can hear Louis coughing and sniffling before it goes quiet and Harry thinks Louis must have fallen asleep. 

He puts his broom down and goes into the lounge room only to find it empty and the front door open.

Louis cleans up most of his toys and puts them in the toy boxes, there are a few colouring books that don't fit so Louis decides to go put them in the bin so his daddy H can have a clean house and no mess. He knows the bin is outside next to the front door so he picks up the colouring books sand goes to open the door. His daddy will be so proud of him. 

Louis makes it to the bin in the driveway and just as he's putting the colouring books in he's being grabbed from behind, he panics, a hand is put over his mouth and he tries to call for his daddy but he can't, somewhere through it all he hears Harry's voice yelling his name, he's shoved into a black van and his eyes close he's so sleepy for some reason. He is so scared but can't stop his body from passing out. 

Harry sees Troy grab Louis and he runs as fast as he can to get to his boy, he's calling after Louis but Troy is fast, Troy makes it to a black van, he gets in the back with Louis and someone else drives off. Harry manages to get the number plate of the van and calls Edward in a panic. How could he be so stupid to leave Louis alone for a second.

“Haz?” Edward asks, he knows something's wrong, he can feel it.

“Ed, Troy, he's taken Louis, he took him” Harry says on the verge of breaking.

“Fuck, we're coming has” Edward says.

Harry manages to give Edward the number plate of the car and can't help the build up of panic inside as he waits for the police to arrive, if Troy so much as lays a single hand on Louis Harry will murder him.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis wakes and he's still in little headspace, he's in a dark room and his body hurts, he whimpers 

“Daddy” Louis calls but he gets no answer,

The tears come then, he's so scared and has no idea where his daddies are. He begins to panic, he feels unsafe. He gets up shakily and nearly falls over, he's only three and he can't really comprehend what's going on, he doesn't know what to do other than cry and call for his daddies.

The basement door opens at Louis calls and Troy walks in. He's drunk and has a smirk on his face. He's in ratty old jeans and a jumper and looks and smells awful. Louis gasps and his breathing picks up.

“I'd shut the fuck up if I were you” Troy says darkly.

Louis stops his yelling instantly.

“Where my daddies?” Louis asks brokenly.

“Your daddies?” Troy mocks.

Louis nods his head.

“Your daddies don't want you any more, they hate you and think you're nothing but a little shit so they gave you back to me” Troy says.

Louis doesn't understand, his daddies love him. Louis looks at Troy shattered.

“They've replaced you, you're nothing do you understand” Troy says.

Louis holds back a sob, his daddies hate him, he must of made too much of a mess at home. 

“Now that you belong to me again, there will be none of this ‘little’ shit, do you remember what happens when you're a little?” Troy asks venomously.

Louis has never been little like this around Troy but his words trigger flashbacks of beatings. 

“That's right Louis, I'm going to beat it out of you” Troy says.

Louis backs up scared out of his mind as Troy approaches him. Troy grabs Louis arm tightly so he can't escape and he starts his assault, he backhands him across the face and Louis falls to the ground. It takes five minutes of abuse for Louis to slip out of headspace, when he does he cries out in agony.

“Stop please, Troy stop” Louis yells.

Troy bends down and pulls Louis hair back, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Don't you ever slip again you fucked up faggot, understand” he snarls. 

Louis nods his head and Troy pushes Louis harshly to the ground.

“Fucking fag” He spits as he leaves the basement and locks the door behind him.

Louis loses it then and sobs his eyes out, he tries to remember what happened, he fits a few pieces together but his head is so sore. Louis crawls over to the corner where he throws up continuously. He's sick and warn out, so, so tired. He doesn't know what to do other than let his body fall into darkness hoping to get some relief from the pain.

 

Troy continues his assault on Louis for three days, Louis is kept cold, alone and without food or water in the basement. Louis has stopped himself from slipping so many times it's warn him out completely, he's getting sicker and sicker the more he denies himself and it's becoming extremely dangerous. Troys taunts and abuse add to the danger and mess with Louis emotions, he's being emotionally abused as well, which can do more harm to a little than anything physical.

Meanwhile Harry and Edward are beside themselves, they haven't slept much and just want Louis back. The police and social services have been working tirelessly around the clock to find Louis, having Edward so high up in the ranks is helping everything push forward faster. Harry can't get the fear in Louis eyes when Troy grabbed him out of his mind, He just wants his boy back, just wants to hold him in his arms and kiss him and protect him.

“We’re going to find him baby I promise” Edward tells Harry kissing his head. 

He's been telling Harry that for three days and Edward knows the more days that pass Louis chances become less and less. Harry is beside himself and Edward isn't much better but they are both trying to be strong for each other. 

The call comes in on day four, the black van has been spotted by a neighbour at a house in Redfern, the dodgy part of town. 

“Let's go boys” Edward says as he gathers everything he needs.

“I'm coming too” Harry says.

“Bring your kit H, god knows what we are going to find” Edward chokes.

Harry swallows thickly at that but never the less grabs his kit. They make their way to Edwards squad car and he and the other six cars speed off towards the address, hoping to God they find Louis Alive and okay.

They pull up to a run down shit hole, it's falling apart and the police waste no time before they are going in guns blazing inside the house. Harry and the other ambulance officers stay back until they get the all clear. Harry bites his nails in anxiousness, he needs to get to his boy.

Edward follows the squad inside guns drawn, it's quiet inside the house and it smells disgusting, there is food and filth everywhere the house is so dirty. Edward has his heart in his Throat as they check every room. There is no sign of Louis anywhere. They make their way into the lounge room where they find Troy on the couch. 

“Suspect found unconscious, send in paramedics” Drew radios in. 

Harry wastes no time at that and follows the two ambulance officers into the house, holding in his disgust at the place. He reaches Edward and sees Troy on the couch, he's Blue around the mouth and it's no surprise that the ambulance pronounce him dead. 

“No pulse, drug overdose by the looks of these track marks” Lucy the ambulance officer says.

“How longs he been dead for?” Drew asks.

“Not sure, 10 hours maybe” Lucy says.

“Where the fuck is Louis” Edward asks the room. 

“Boss” Edward hears Jax yell from behind him, down in the basement.

Harry and Edward look at each other and bolt for the basement, hoping to God their boy is okay, they race down the steps with four officers behind them, they meet Jax in the basement, he's kneeling on the ground and Harry and Edward nearly lose it at the sight.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis is lying face down on the cold basement floor, his sweats and thin blue sweater, the only thing keeping him warm, his feet are bare and lips blue. 

Edwards breathing picks up and him and Harry begin to panic.

“He's, breathing, he's breathing, don't panic he's alive” Jax reassures them both. 

They both calm down a little in relief and Harry slips into work mode instantly, he needs to help Louis. He rushes forward and kneels down next to Louis.

“Drew can you get Lucy and Dan down here, we need the stretcher, oxygen and thermal blankets” Harry instructs.

Drew nods and races back up the stairs.

“Louis buddy, can you hear me?” Harry asks as he shakes Louis gently, 

Harry feels Louis pulse and its weak, he can hear Louis struggling to breathe as his chest rattles. 

“Haz” Edward pleads, he needs to make sure Louis is going to be okay.

“He's okay right now, just need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible” Harry says, trying to reassure Edward.

“Louis, kiddo, I need you to wake up for me” Harry tries again, he doesn't know if Louis is in headspace or not but he's guessing no. 

Louis doesn't respond, Harry gently rolls Louis over onto his back and it's then they get a better look at Louis and his injuries. 

He's bleeding from his lip and his head wound has reopened, he's covered in bruises, his lips dry from lack of water. 

Harry cradles Louis head and tries to rouse him once again.

“Louis, baby, come on kid” Harry pleads, 

Louis then groans.

Harry sees Edward sag in relief as Lucy and Dan enter the basement.

“Haz?” Dan asks as they kneel down with their medical bags. Things begin to move quickly then.

“We need oxygen, and fluids he's hypothermic” Harry tells them and they both get to work. 

Louis then opens his eyes and looks around the room, his body feels numb and he's in so much pain. 

Edward notices first.

“Bug?” Edward says as he kneels down near Louis head.

Tears spring to Louis eyes, he's so confused and his body is so sore, it's trying to slip to headspace.

“It's alright Lou, just relax, we've got you, you're going to be okay baby” harry says as he strokes Louis hair.

“God bug, we've missed you, you're going to be okay, we promise you” Edward says.

“I..I….I” Louis starts as he tries to make sense of everything, tries to stop himself slipping.

Harry and Edward catch on.

“Louis, go to headspace okay, you're safe” Harry says gently.

Louis thinks he's dreaming though and won't risk slipping ever again. He shakes his head no as his breathing picks up.

“Calm down kiddo, it's okay, we've got you, go into headspace” Edward says.

Louis can't though he starts getting upset, he pushes Lucy and Dan away from him as they are setting up his drip and medication, he pushes Harry's hands away when he tries to put the oxygen mask over his face.

“Darling, relax, you need this, it's going to help you I promise” Harry says. 

“No please, it hurts stop” Louis cries. 

This isn't good and Harry becomes instantly worried.

“Ed, we need him to calm down, this isn't good” Harry says quietly to Edward.

Edward looks to Harry scared, he knows this is serious. 

“Louis, I know you're scared and it hurts but Harry and I are right here and we are going to make sure you're okay” Edward starts.

Louis’ cries break Harry and Edwards hearts, their boy is so hurt and upset, they should have been there for him, should have protected him. 

“It's okay darling we’re here now it's okay” Harry says.

Louis is so numb and upset he doesn't register that this is real, he can hear his dad's taunts in his head, feel his abuse, his warnings to not slip to headspace. He's so conflicted he doesn't know what's right and wrong and it's beginning to become overwhelming.

Louis then starts to convulse, his eyes roll back into his head and he starts having a seizure. 

“Fuck, roll him over” Harry instructs. 

Louis is rolled to his side as he vomits, Harry wraps his arms around Louis chest from behind, trying to steady him so he doesn't hurt himself. Harry knew this would happen, Louis has been told not to regress to many times and his body isn't coping, this is Louis body's way of dealing with everything that's gone on. Harry needs to get him to a hospital and treated before it's too late, they will loose Louis if they don't hurry up.

Louis soon stops convulsing and Harry rolls him over on his back, he's yelling medical jargon and Lucy hands him some tools that he uses to open Louis mouth, he sticks a tube down Louis Throat and attaches a bag to it, Lucy and Dan roll Louis onto the stretcher and they whisk Louis off to the ambulance. Edward watches on helplessly.

“Harry” Edward says on the verge of tears.

“Baby, I've got him, meet us at the hospital, I need to go” Harry says.

“Harry please” Edward says brokenly, he's so scared of what's going to happen to Louis.

Harry kisses Edward before he pulls back.

“Trust me baby, he's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to him” Harry reassures.

Edward nods as he watches Harry climb in the ambulance and attend to Louis. Edward knows he's in good hands, trusts Harry like nothing else and knows he will do everything to fix their boy. Scott comes over to Edward and leads him to the squad car and puts him in the passenger seat, Scott drives making sure to put the lights and sirens on and speeds behind the ambulance the entire way to the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

“Relax kiddo, just breathe” Harry tells Louis as he comes too a few hours later.

Louis feels something being pulled out of his throat and he whines at the pain, he's so uncomfortable and sore. Something is placed over his mouth and tears come to his eyes as he tries to get it off. He's so tired and his eyes won't open.

“Shhhhhh, it's okay bug, it's okay” Edward reassures Louis as he grabs Louis hands gently and pulls them away from the oxygen mask.

Harry strokes Louis hair in comfort, as they try to calm Louis down.

Louis suffered extensive injuries to his body and he has a very bad chest infection, physically he will recover with lots of rest and pain relief. Emotionally, Harry and Edward aren't sure how Louis will respond. His dad has done quite a number on Louis and they just hope he's responsive to headspace again. 

Louis begins to respond and calms himself down, the tears don't stop though.

“Oh bug, it's okay darling, it's all okay” Edward tells Louis, he bends down and kisses Louis head.

Louis opens his eyes slowly and Harry and Edward are smiling down at him, Harry is in his work scrubs and Edward still has his empty holster around his torso. 

“Hey there kiddo” Harry smiles.

Louis cries harder and Edward and Harry comfort him as best they can, reassuring Louis that he's safe now. When Louis calms down Harry and Edward sit on either side of his bed. Louis reaches up and takes the oxygen mask off, it's so annoying.  
“Bug, you need to leave that on” Edward says fondly, knowing Louis hates it,

Louis doesn't listen and takes it off.

“Five minutes” Harry says pointedly with a smile.

“I wanna go home” Louis says upset.

Harry and Edward sigh in sympathy, there is no way Louis will be going home anytime soon.

“We know you do darling but you're going to have to keep me company at work for a little bit longer” Harry says smiling.

“How much longer?” Louis asks upset.

“That doesn't matter right now, just relax and know that Harry and I won't leave your side okay” Edward says.

“You gave me back to him” Louis says upset.

Harry and Edward look confused at Louis words before it clicks what he's talking about.

“Is that what he told you baby?” Edward asks.

Louis doesn't answer.

“Bug, we love you and would never give you to anyone, we are sorry he took you” Edward says.

“You replaced me” Louis says.

“No bug, we would never ever replace you, we promise, you're ours and only ours” Harry says.

Louis is starting to understand Troy was lying to him, he doesn't remember much about being taken, just that Troy said Harry and Edward didn't want him anymore,

“He took me?” Louis asks

Harry and Edward nod.

“We're sorry we couldn't stop him, so sorry Lou” Harry says.

“I don't want to be little anymore” Louis says heartbrokenly 

“Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay, we know it's hard kiddo but Edward and I are here for you and you're safe with us, we won't let a single thing happen to you” Harry says.

“Just know that we are here and we will always be here whether you're little or not, you're ours and we love you” Edward says.

Louis has absolutely no control over his genetics and as much as he can fight the urges to be little he can't stop himself having the urges or regressing completely. The boys know this and know that eventually Louis will slip, it's the emotional trauma in doing so that has them so worried.

“Louis let's his tears fall and rolls over to his side, it hurts but he's so uncomfortable and upset, he cries to himself, until he falls asleep.

“I hate that he thinks we gave him away” Edward says when Louis is reduced to slow hiccups.

“It's going to be confusing for him babe, he won't remember being little and he was drugged so he's confused about what's happened. He knows we didn't give him to Troy but he's trying to work through his emotions” Harry tells Edward lovingly,

“I fucking hate Troy” Edward says.

“He's dead Edward, we don't have to worry about him again, Louis is safe and he's ours and we just need to help him through this” Harry says.

Edward sighs.

“I know, I'm sorry H I just can't even begin to imagine what Louis went through” Edward says.

“I know babe but let's try and focus on getting him home and healthy okay” Harry says as he comes around to hug and kiss Edward.

“How long do you think that will be?” Edward asks,

Harry sighs.

“I'll do my best to have it Happen in two weeks but I need him to slip before he comes home, even if he doesn't stay there, he needs to slip so I can help him and explain things to him when he's little” Harry says.

Edward nods, he just really hopes Louis will let them help him and not push them away.

……..

“Oh darling, give me a cuddle” Anne says as she rushes into Louis room.

It's been a week of Louis being in hospital and Harry and Edward have told Anne it's okay to come up and see Louis now that his injuries have healed a little.

 

Louis is sitting up in bed, as Edward tries to make him eat some jelly.

Louis takes one look at Anne before he's flinging himself at her and sobbing completely.

“Oh angel, it's okay, shhhhhhh oh baby boy it's okay” Anne comforts Louis.

Harry and Edward watch on as Louis let's Anne cuddle and kiss him, let's her comfort him. He hasn't been responding that well to Harry and Edwards attempts of comfort, and Harry thinks it's because he hasn't slipped and still feels anxious around them. They are so thankful that Louis has welcomed Anne and is willing to let her in.

“Oh darling, I've missed you, are you okay?” Anne says as she sits next to Louis on the bed.

“Yeah” Louis whispers quietly as he pulls back.

Anne cups his face and wipes his tears smiling slightly.

“Are my boys looking after you hey?” Anne says fondly. Trying to lighten the mood.

Louis nods.  
“That's good, now, I've brought presents, I've got puzzles, colouring books, chocolate and even some peanut butter and chocolate ice cream” Anne winks at Louis and he smiles for the first time in a while, it doesn't last long though before it's wiped off his face.

“What's wrong darling?” Edward asks gently as he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

“I'm….im not little and and and I don't ever want to be” Louis says upset.

Anne looks at the boys worriedly.

“Oh angel, it doesn't matter, you can colour in and do puzzles no matter what, let's not worry about that okay” Anne says.

Louis looks at her making sure she's being genuine. He doesn't respond but when Anne puts the colouring book on the table in front of Louis he grabs it and the pens and starts to colour in. Harry and Edward smile at Anne who winks at them in response.

Louis spends the afternoon colouring and cuddling with Anne, it's the most relaxed he's ever been, Louis falls asleep soon enough and Anne gets up to leave. She promises she will be back the next day but the boys are worried about how Louis will react when he wakes up and Anne isn't there.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, last chapter!! I'm happy to do little one shots to this and keep going with this if you like xx

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!!” Louis screams bloody murder into the empty hospital room.

He's slipped overnight and woken from a nightmare, he comes face to face with pain, he feels sick and he's scared. The last thing he remembers is being taken and an awful man telling him his daddies hated him. Louis cries hysterically. 

 

Edward and Harry just ducked out of the room to speak to Drew and Jax, they didn't want to wake Louis up with their voices. They are just saying goodbye when they hear Louis yelling for them. They rush back Into the room.

“It's okay bug, your daddies are right here” Edward says as he rushes to Louis side.

“Daddy E, daddy E” Louis cries as Edward picks Louis up like a child and hugs him close, careful of his drips.

“I'm here, I'm here, it's all okay baby boy” Edward says.

Louis clings to Edward as he sobs his eyes out, Harry gets to checking Louis vitals before he comes up behind Louis and cups the back of his head.

“Hey there darling, you're okay” Harry says gently.

“D…dddaddy H” Louis says and launches himself at Harry, Harry is so relieved and grabs Louis and hugs him so tightly.

“I've got you buddy, it's all going to be okay” Harry says.

Edward and Harry share a look above Louis and are so thankful he's slipped.

“I hurt daddy H, make it better” Louis says upset.

“I will darling, I'll fix it right now okay!” Harry says as he hands Louis back to Edward and puts some pain relief into Louis drip,

“I need Blue” Louis says sniffling as he lays against Edward and hides under his chin.

“I've got blue right here bud, he's been waiting for you” Harry says smiling as he gets Blue off the bedside table and hands it to Louis. Louis grabs Blue and holds him close.

“You mad at me?” Louis asks innocently.

Edward sits back on the bed with Louis and places him over his lap, Harry sits down Infront of them

“No way kiddo, we are not mad at you at all” Edward says.

“I make to much mess, that why you hate me?” Louis asks so brokenly.

“No darling, what that man told you isn't true, you don't make too much mess and we could never hate you we love you!” Harry says.

Louis looks at Harry and then to Edward assessing their faces.

“We will always love you bug, always” Edward says smiling.

Louis nods his head and rests against Edwards chest again.

“I not like it here, can I go home to my house?” Louis asks,

Edward and Harry smile,

“You can darling, just not today okay you're still a bit sick” Harry tells Louis.

Tears come to Louis eyes then. 

“It's okay don't cry, we will stay with you okay, we promise” Edward says.

“Would you like to read our book?” Harry asks, he knows that always helps Louis calm down.

Louis nods his head yes. 

Harry goes to get the book and sits next to Louis and Edward on the bed, they read Louis favourite book and both boys are so relieved Louis doesn't remember much and is little enough to not let it worry him. 

Soon enough Louis is asleep and Edward and Harry smile at each other.

“He's okay babe, he's going to be okay, he handled that really well and obviously doesn't remember anything while he's little” Harry says relieved.

“So we just have to keep him little?” Edward says.

“We need to help Louis deal with what's happened and be comfortable enough to stay little, just like before. Eventually he will stay little, we nearly had him there before everything happened. He will trust us fully again” Harry says smiling.

Edward smiles in response, it's been a very stressful few weeks and they both can't wait to take Louis home again. 

…….

“Don't run bug, walk please” Edward says as he hears Louis come bounding into the kitchen.

“I superman Daddy E I fly!” Louis says cutely as he runs past Edward at the fridge,

Edward chuckles.

Harry then comes bounding into the kitchen in his own black cape. 

“You're mine superman, I'm going to get you!” Harry says.

Edward watches on fondly as Louis turns around and holds up his hands showing off his muscles.

“No one gets superman” Louis says and he and Harry play fight until Harry is lying on the floor, Louis straddling Him as he plays dead.

Louis hasn't slipped back in three months and has been doing so well with Harry and Edward at home. He has nightmares occasionally and Harry seems to think he's developed asthma from the hypothermia he suffered or he's always had it and it just wasn't properly diagnosed, even so he's been doing so well and Harry and Edward couldn't have asked for anything more. 

Harry thinks that Louis way of coping with everything was to stay little, he is safe and feels loved and cared for in his headspace and can cope with everything. There is no way to tell if he will slip back but the longer Louis is in little headspace the harder it is for him to slip back, so the boys are pretty confident it's permanent.

Louis is coming out of his shell more and more and is eating better too. He's the absolute light of Harry and Edwards lives and both boys are just so happy,

“I win, I win!!” Louis yells happily.

Harry then grabs Louis and tickles him, Louis screeches and giggles in delight and its music to Harry and Edwards ears. 

Louis manages to jump away from Harry both boys laughing.

Louis calms down and Harry lets him catch his breath back, he's struggling to breathe a little at all the excitement.

“Just breathe, big deep breaths bug” Edward says as he picks Louis up on his hip.

Edward and Harry are so protective of Louis and worry a lot, Scott and Casey are the first to tease them about being helicopter parents but after what Louis went through they don't care. 

Harry grabs down Louis puffer and helps him take some medicine.

“Good job bug” Harry says kissing Louis head. He gives Louis his sippy cup and Louis has a nice drink of juice.

“Let's have some quiet time hey superman?” Edward says.

“Toons?” Louis asks.

“How bout colouring in?” Harry chuckles.

“My superman colouring in” Louis says happily.

“Of course!” Edward chuckles. 

Louis has developed such a fascination with superman, Harry and Edward encourage it, especially when he has nightmares, they keep telling Louis he's superman and so brave and amazing that he can get through anything. Louis loves it and it's all he wants to be.

They all sit down on the floor In the lounge room and start colouring in.

“Daddy H? Daddy E?” Louis says cutely as he's colouring super-mans cape.

“Yes darling?” Harry answers.

“I love you, thanks for being my daddies” Louis says nonchalantly.

Harry and Edward smile.

“We love you more than anything Louis” Harry says smiling.

“Thanks for being our bug” Edward adds. 

Louis smiles big and both boys share a kiss, their family is complete and they are so happy. They can't wait to give Louis the world and spoil their little bug rotten.

THE END.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New fic up, called “We’ve got you” x

New fic up, called “We’ve got you” x


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.
> 
> You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx
> 
>  
> 
> [Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)

Hi Guys,

If you guys love my stories I would really appreciate your support so I can continue to do what I do and make even more stories for you all.

You guys are amazing and your support on my stories is so appreciated. I really love you guys xx

[Yoursupportmeanstheworld](http://ko-fi.com/aace1234)


End file.
